Fire and Ice
by AprilFlowers96
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy become fast friends when they first meet. But when Scorpius becomes friends with other Slytherin boys, Rose finds herself loosing her best friend... and secret crush. Can a Masquerade Ball at Christmas change all that?
1. Meetings

Year One:

"C'mon, Dad, we're gonna be late!" I shouted to my father in the back of the crowd.

"I can only go so fast, Rose!" he shouted back.

I rolled my eyes and stopped to wait for him. We were at Kings Cross Station, where all the kids in my family were ready to board the Hogwarts Express. Well, most of us, anyway. My younger brother, Hugo, and my younger cousins, Lily and Louis, aren't old enough yet. My cousins, Albus and Lucy, are just starting this year along with me.

When he caught up with me, he said, "You seem very excited."

"I am! Who wouldn't be excited for their first year at the awesomest school ever?!" I asked.

"How do you know it's the awesomest school ever? It might be the worst, dreary school ever." He said.

"Yeah, right. That's like saying Pumpkin Pastilles aren't delicious." I said.

"They aren't." Dad said.

I sighed, "You're just-"

I wasn't watching where I was going, for my trolley collided with another.

"I'm so sorry!" I said.

"It's not your fault." Said the boy I ran into.

I held out my hand, "I'm Rose."

"Scorpius." The boy said shaking my hand.

"Pleasure." I said, my Mum always taught me to be polite.

"Weasley?" asked a man who appeared behind Scorpius.

"Malfoy?" Dad asked.

"Yes. Is this your daughter?" he asked glancing at me.

"Yeah. Is this your son?" Dad asked.

He nodded, "There must be over one hundred Weasleys by now."

Dad glared at him.

"Let's go, Scorpius, we have to catch the train." The man – whom I think is Scorpius's Dad – said putting his hands on his shoulders and steering him away.

Before he was out of sight, he turned his head and smiled. I smiled back and gave a little wave.

I was sorted – with the rest of my family – into Gryffindor. Scorpius Malfoy – the boy I met at the station – was sorted into Slytherin. I guess Gryffindors aren't supposed to be friends with Slytherins.

Year Two: 

"Lucy! Albus! C'mon, guys, wait up!" I shouted after her.

"We're going to be late! It's not our fault that you're slow!" Lucy said.

We gave our trunks to the conductor and he loaded them onto the luggage car.

When I finally caught up with my speedy cousins, they were just walking into a compartment. As I went to go in, I bumped into a person, who happened to be Scorpius Malfoy.

"Oh, Scorpius, hi." I said pushing my red curls behind my ear.

"Hi. Rose, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Um, how's it going?" I asked. Why am I so nervous? Oh, wait, I know....

"Great, how about you?" he asked.

"Spectacular." I said laughing nervously. Dang…

Suddenly, the train jolted forward.

"We must be moving." Scorpius said.

"Yeah."

This is it, I'm gonna tell him.

"Uh, hey Scorpius." I said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Um, I wanna tell you something." I said nervously.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well, I..." C'mon, Rose, say it, "I hear that there's going to be new stuff in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class curriculum. My Mum knows everything."

Dang it, I'm such a chicken.

"Oh. Well, that's going to stink 'cause now we have to learn about _more_ stuff."

"Yeah, I know. So, er, see you later?" I said.

"Uh, yeah. See ya." He said walking past me to another car.

"See ya." I breathed as I opened my compartment door and stepped in.

Year Three:

"Albus, stop jumping. You're shaking the entire thing." I said.

"Sorry. I'm just really nervous about Quidditch try outs." He said.

"Quidditch?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I'm trying out this year." He said.

"I hope you make it, maybe I won't be the youngest one on the team anymore." I said.

I made the team for the first time last year, I'm the Keeper.

"We're here." Lucy said looking out the window.

I followed her gaze and caught the outside of the Hogwarts Station. I stood up and followed Lucy out of the compartment. As I went out of the door, the hem of my robe caught on something.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Albus asked behind me.

"I'm stuck." I said pulling on the edge. "Help me."

"Okay." He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed.

Now it comes undone. I fall out of the doorway and onto someone.

I looked down at the face, "We have to stop meeting like this."

"I agree." Scorpius said as I helped him up.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Pretty well. How about you?" he asked as we caught up with other third years.

"Fantastic. Going to be on the Quidditch Team again." I said.

"Is it fun to play Quidditch?" he asked.

"Yeah. Except it does hurt sometimes. Why?" I asked.

"I was going to try out for the Slytherin team." He said.

"You should, it's a lot of fun. Except, you'll have to go against us." I said.

"I think I can handle it." He said with smile.

I laughed as we neared the boat dock. I think Scorpius and I are becoming great friends. I wish I wan't so shy...

**Okay, was it good? It's my first HP story. It'll get a lot better, I promise! Please review, I mean the button's right there in front of your face and it's neon green. : )**


	2. September: Little Rose

Year Four:

"What time is it?"

"Ten fifty."

"We're never going to make it!"

I rolled my eyes. Victoire was so worried that we weren't going to make it on time, just like every year.

"Relax. We've got time, we've got nothing but time." Dominique – Victoire's younger sister – said as we walked towards our platform.

"We have ten minutes! Only _ten!_" Victoire ranted.

"We'll make it, don't worry. We do every year." Fred said.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we just walk a little faster, please?" Victoire pleaded.

"With this humongous crowd, that's a little hard." My Dad pointed out.

"Very true, but if we all increase our pace and split by family maybe we'll be unseen." Aunt Ginny suggested.

"I love how you think, Gin. Let's go." My Mum said taking the lead.

"Yes, Mum, great idea." Albus said sarcastically.

"I actually think so; maybe we'll be early this year." James said.

We all sped up and caught up with my Mum at the barrier.

"Potters first." Mum said.

"What?" Dad asked.

"I was here first, I get to pick. Plus they're the only ones here that aren't Weasleys." Mum defended.

"True, very true." Dad agreed.

"Alright then. James, you first." Aunt Ginny said.

James took a running start and disappeared behind the bricks.

"Can I go next?" Lily asked, this was her first year.

"Sure. Do you know how to do it?" Uncle Harry asked.

"I just run at the wall, don't I?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Uncle Harry said.

"Okay, here I go!" Lili said pushing her trolley with all her might and going through the barrier.

Albus didn't even ask, he just went flying into the wall.

"Rose," Mum nodded towards the barrier.

I nodded and pushed my trolley through the dark barrier and onto Platform 9 ¾.

I smiled as I walked through the familiar steam that was emanating from the engine. I caught up with the Potters by the luggage cars.

"Hey, guys." I greeted as I unloaded my trunk and broom (Nimbus 2005).

"Hey, Rose." Albus greeted.

"What's up?" I asked as I picked up the pet carrier currently containing my new pet, a black kitten named Phoebe.

Albus looked up, "The ceiling, I'm pretty sure."

I punched his arm, "Smart aleck."

"Why, thank you." He said.

I punched him again, this time I felt him wince. HA!

I looked around, trying to find the rest of my family. I spotted Hugo's auburn hair, so I excused myself and headed that way.

"Okay, so… Oh, Rose! You're here, good!" Dad said.

"Yes, uh… You were saying?" I said setting Phoebe's carrier on the ground.

"Okay. So, your Mother and I, and all your Aunts and Uncles are going to Romania to visit your Uncle Charlie. So, you can stay at Hogwarts this Christmas." Dad said as we nodded.

"We promise to send gifts to all of you." Mum said.

"We'll send gifts to you, and write." Hugo said and I nodded and smiled.

"Alright, we'll miss you." Mum said giving each of us a hug.

The train whistle blew, we had two minutes.

"I'll write every week." I said.

"_We'll _write every week." Hugo corrected.

"Okay, we love you." Mum said as I picked up the carrier and headed for the door to the coach.

"We love you, too. Bye!" I said as we boarded the train.

"I'm going to go sit with the twins and Roxanne. See ya!" Hugo said walking the other way.

"Sure, Hugo, go ahead." I muttered to myself.

I shook my head as I walked towards Albus, Lucy, and my usual compartment. As I was walking, I let my mind wander. I wonder what this year will bring. Do you think anything unusual will happen? Will it be good or bad? Will it-

Suddenly my head collided with someone else's. A stab of pain rippled through to the back of my head.

"Ow," I sighed rubbing my forehead with my eyes closed, "Sorry."

"Rose?" came the answer.

I opened my eyes and was face to face with the stabbing grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hi," I said.

He looked bewildered. I internally scoffed, I understand. I changed over this summer. My hair was no longer a mess of curls, it was more waves that I tie away from my face. My eyes have changed from a bright blue to a soft sapphire. I have also gained some womanly curves, leaving childhood behind.

He had also changed. He was more muscularly built, taller, and his platinum blonde hair had grown just above his eyes.

"Hi," he said.

"Who are you talking to, Scorpio?" asked a boy walking behind him with another one on his heals.

"Hey! That's a Weasley! Why are you talking to her?" asked the other boy. I noticed they were both in Slytherin.

"My name is Rose, you dolt." I said crossing my arms.

He scoffed, "Like we care, right Scorpio?"

Wait, what's going on? Scorpius is my friend, right?

"Right, Marcus. Let's go." Scorpius said before the three of them pushed past me.

Okay! What just happened?! Scorpius just walked away. _Walked Away!_ WHAT THE HECK?!

I sighed angrily, picked Phoebe's carrier that I had set on the floor and walked to my compartment.

I slid the door open and closed, and plopped on the seat across from Lucy and Albus.

"Hey, Rosie." Lucy said with a skeptical look.

"What's up, Rose? You look kind off down." Al said.

"I just ran into Scorpius." I said.

"Yeah. So…?" Lucy provoked.

"And he was a total snob! Well, _he _wasn't really, but the two boys he was with where! He still agreed with them to walk away after being so rude. I don't even know when the heck he even _met_ those guys!" I ranted as I noticed I was standing up.

"What did the boys Scorpius was with look like?" Albus asked.

"Um," I thought about it.

The boy he had called Marcus had black hair and it looked like his eyes were permanently glaring at whatever he looked at. The other one had honey brown hair and a baby face. Though, he didn't seem to fun to be around

"I know one is named Marcus, and the other had brown hair and looked like he was eleven. All in Slytherin." I explained.

"Marcus Tidman and Troy Whitley," Lucy explained, "Marcus is a Potions protégée. Top of his class last year, but this year I'm going to pulverize him into dust."

Lucy was a Potions fanatic, I don't even know why because I think Potions is absolutely _dreadful_.

"And Troy Whitley is a Beater for the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Last year he sent six people to the Hospital Wing with a concussion… One of them me." Albus said.

"Why would Scorpius want to be friends with him?" I asked sitting down on the bench again.

"The two of them aren't very popular and "talked about" on their own. Being friends with the grandson of one of the most ruthless Deatheaters besides You-Know-Who himself is great endorsement." Lucy said.

"But Scorpius is nothing like Lucius Malfoy, he's sweet and sensitive. That's how _I_ know him, anyway." I said.

"We have no idea what could have changed him, Rose." Albus said.

I sighed and leaned down into the seat while stroking Phoebe's back.

*****

"Good thing we don't have to wear those stupid hats my Dad told me about." Lucy said.

We were in the Grand Hall waiting for the first years to be sorted. We just arrived and were seated at the Gryffindor table.

"The black, pointy ones? I think students stopped wearing them a while back." I said.

"Good. From what I was told they were pretty awful." Lucy said.

Albus opened his mouth to say something, but he was stopped by Head Mistress McGonagall walking in with the first years.

In the center of the group, I spotted Lily and Louis side-by-side looking amazed as they looked around. I remember almost killing Lucy's hand when I squeezed it in surprise my first year.

"When I call your name," Professor McGonagall said, "You will come up here and be sorted into your houses."

Some of the first years nodded.

She looked at the parchment she was holding, "Melinda Murray."

A short, brunette girl walked up the stairs and sat on the stool. It seemed as though the Sorting Hat debated on what house she was going to be in and…

"Hufflepuff!" the Hat shouted.

The Hufflepuff table cheered and clapped loudly.

"Morgan Fiore."

A tall, blonde girl sat on the stool as the Hat was placed on her head.

A few minutes later, "Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered loudly as she skipped over and took a seat.

"Louis Weasley."

He took a seat on the stool and the battered old hat was put atop his honey blonde hair.

About three seconds passed, "Gryffindor!"

We all clapped and cheered as Louis took a seat next to Lucy opposite me.

"You're gonna love Gryffindor, kid." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Our Quidditch Team _rocks,_ if I do say so myself." I said.

"We lost once to Ravenclaw last year. Other than that, we beat the socks off of everyone." Albus said as I high-fived him.

Two other students have been sorted in our conversation.

"Lily Potter."

Lily smiled and walked slowly up to sit on the stool.

The Hat just grazed her head when it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

We cheered again and Lily skipped over and glided in next to me.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" she asked.

"Congrats, Lils." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Way to be a Potter." Albus said.

"Thanks. I'm so excited to see the common room! Are the chairs comfy? Are the beds? Is there time to do all our homework? Will there be-"

"Lily! Enough questions, you're worse than my sister." Louis said.

"Which one would that be?" Dominique suddenly asked, she was next to Louis.

"Gosh!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"That would be _you_." Louis said.

"Oh, thanks." She said.

Dominique was the kind of person who liked attention, she always wore earrings that hung down to her shoulders, and necklaces nearly down to her waist line. Her deep red hair was always held in a tight bun with _many_ sparkling pins holding it up.

"What do you want, anyway, Dominique?" Louis asked.

"Just want to congratulate you on making it in Gryffindor! Not many people are Gryffindor material." Dominique said.

"Yes, and those who aren't get put in the other three houses." Louis said.

"Exactly! Well, congrats, again!" Dominique said before getting up and going back to her seat next to Molly and Fred.

"She annoys me so much." Louis said.

"You got it good. At least she is what she acts. My sister acts like she loves me to death even around me, but she's pure evil!" Lucy said referring to her sixth-year sister, Molly.

"She's right, Molly's evil." I agreed. She once died Lucy's hair green when she was sleeping, we had to magically turn it back to its original brunette.

The sorting had ended during our conversation, and Professor McGonagall was up at the podium.

"Good evening everyone. To first years, welcome. To years two and up, welcome back." She started, "Now, this year, we have a new Divination teacher. I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to Professor Luna Scamander."

Albus and I exchanged excited glances, Luna was a friend of our parents.

The blonde beauty stood in fine pastel robes, showing her like of strange fashion trends. She sat after the applause had dimmed.

"Isn't that Lorcan and Lysander's Mum?" Lucy asked.

I nodded.

"Let us all wish her good luck. Also, this year we will be changing our normal activities for Christmas. On Christmas Eve night, there will be a Masquerade Ball."

A hushed whisper went around the hall, some excited, some dreading.

"A ball? Who decided this?" Lucy asked.

I shrugged as the Head Mistress continued.

"The Ball will be held here in the Grand Hall, and all attendants are required to wear masks."

"Masks?" Louis asked.

"That's what masquerade means; 'mask wearing'" I explained.

"Oh, great. And all our parents are going to Romania for Christmas, so that's the only thing to do." Lucy complained.

"I'm excited, a ball sounds like fun!" Lily said, always so optimistic.

"And, of course, it is like a traditional dance. So, the boys will ask the girls." Prof. McGonagall said.

Almost all the boy students in the entire hall groaned. I glanced at the Slytherin Table, catching Scorpius's eye. He smiled at me, maybe apologizing for his actions on the train. I almost smiled back until Troy – who was sitting next to him – elbowed his arm. I looked back down before seeing anything else.

"Yes, this is going to be _very_ enjoyable." Albus said.

*****

We were sitting in the common room, me reading_ Quidditch Through the Ages._

"I wonder if we'll get asked to the ball." Lucy said.

"Boys won't probably start asking until November, at the earliest." I said flipping a page.

Lucy sighed, "Who's going to ask me? Nobody liked me except you guys."

"You never know, maybe you have a secret admirer." Albus said.

"Oh yeah, that's totally sane." Lucy said.

"D'you think that we'll be the only ones there?" Lily asked from the floor.

"Nah. Plenty of people will go, just for the fun of it." Albus said, "Hey, Rose?"

"Hmm?" I said not looking up from my book.

"D'you think that Scorpius'll ask you?" Albus asked.

This time I closed the book on my finger and looked up at my cousin with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, right. After he acted this morning on the train I don't think I have a chance." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. One important question, who am I going to ask?" Albus asked.

I rolled my eyes and opened my book again. As I looked down at the page, a red rose sat in the fold between the pages. It was smaller than a normal rose, and the bloom sparkled even though there was hardly any light.

I picked it up and held it in front of my face.

"Wow, that thing's teeny. Where'd you get it?" Lucy asked.

"I didn't get it. It just appeared in my book." I said examining it.

"You know what this is?" Albus asked.

I drew in a breath, "Nope."

"It means that _you_ have a secret admirer. Roses mean love, and for one just to appear in your book could only mean that." Albus explained.

"Ewe." Louis sighed.

"Oh, Rose. You have your own little rose." Lily said.

"We should give you a magical lily, Lily." I said, joking along with her.

We laughed and I decided to put the little rose in a vase.

**So? Good? Worth continuing? I like writing it. I probably won't be able to update very quickly because of school now. I'll still update eventually! Review! **


	3. September: Just My Luck

"What is your major malfunction?" Lucy asked Albus who was currently banging his head against the table.

"I am _so _not going to make Quidditch." Albus said.

"Yes you are. I've never seen a better Seeker since your own Father himself." I said.

"What makes you think you won't?" Lucy asked.

"I just have a hunch." He said.

"Please, if you haven't figured it out yet your hunches are never correct." I said.

He hit his head more time and just sat there.

I shook my head as Lucy spoke.

"D'you think he'll make the team?"

"I think so. I've seen who's trying out; none of them will make the best of Seekers like Albus." I said.

Albus grunted into the table, "I am not going to make it."

"If you don't finish your breakfast you'll fall asleep on your broom and definatly not make it." I said.

He picked his head up solemnly and took a bite of toast.

"That's what I thought." I said patting him on the back.

"Hey, girls." Two identical voices said behind us. "

Lucy groaned and I said, "Oh no."

"How are y'all?" they asked.

"Just fine, boys." I said. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander had crushes on Lucy and I, they made it known, too. They were third year Ravenclaws.

"Are you here to ask us to the ball?" Lucy asked.

"We would, but we won't be here for Christmas." Lorcan said.

"Hallelujah!" Lucy whispered.

"Yeah. We're going home this year." Lysander said.

"Well, that's too bad." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I s'pose." Lorcan said.

"See you around." They said walking back over to their table.

"Thank goodness they didn't ask us, I wouldn't have been able to say no." I said.

"You're too nice, Rose." Lucy said.

"I know." I groaned.

"I am not going to make it." Albus whined again.

"Can you _please_ shut up about it?" Lucy begged.

*****

"I think you did fine."

"I sucked."

"You did not."

"I did."

"You were better than all the other losers who went out for Seeker."

Albus and I were walking back to the common room with the other Gryffindors after Quidditch try outs. He thought he didn't do well enough.

"Rose, I swear I am not going to on the team this year." He said.

"Did you see Meghan's face? She looked highly pleased." I said.

"Yeah, pleased with the other guys."

"She was looking right at you."

"No. She was _glaring_ at me. I sucked."

Meghan Wood was the sixth year Quidditch captain like her Father before her. She was also the star Chaser.

I sighed, "Albus, you're going to jinx yourself without a wand."

"Fine." He pulled his wand out of a slit in his practice robe.

"No!" I exclaimed snatching it from him, "You did fine. Better than fine, excellent."

"Whatever, Rose. We'll just see when the list is posted tomorrow. Now, may I have my wand back?"

"Are you going to hex, jinx… Or kill yourself?" I asked.

He sighed, "No."

I handed it back with a smile, "Etta boy."

Later, we walked into the common room. Lucy looked as though she was studying with Lily, Louis, Hugo, and Roxy.

"How'd it go?" Lucy asked.

"Spectacular." I said, "Right, Albus?"

"Yeah. Just great." He said going up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"Don't mind him. He thinks he sucked." I said.

"Did he?" Lily asked.

"No, he was great." I said.

"Yeah, because all the other Seeker wannabes were awful." Fred said as he and James also headed upstairs.

I nodded.

"I'm gonna try out next year. D'you think I'll make it?" Hugo asked.

"If you're good at the position you go out for." I said.

"When will the lists be posted?" Roxy asked.

"Tomorrow after Dinner." I said.

"Cool. Rose, go change. You're all dirty." Lucy said.

"Alright. See you all later." I said running up the stairs.

*****

I've always been slow at running, but a great flyer. We were running up to the common room to look at the Quidditch list.

"Ugh! Why can't you wait for me?!" I shouted to my cousins running ahead of me.

"Because you're too slow, Rose!" Albus yelled back at me.

When I finally caught up with Lucy and Albus the portrait was just opening. We ducked in and looked at the bulletin board.

Lucy let me in and I examined the list.

_**Gryffindor Quidditch Team Members:**_

_Captain: Meghan Wood_

_Chaser 1: Meghan Wood_

_Chaser 2: James Potter_

_Chaser 3: Mitchell Jumper_

_Beater 1: Fred Weasley_

_Beater 2: Gwendolyn Finnigan_

_Seeker: Albus Potter_

_Keeper: Rose Weasley_

_There will be a team meeting where you will receive your team robes. There will also be a scrimmage tonight at 7:30 to use your abilities. _

"See, I told you. You are Seeker." I said.

"I guess I am." He said.

"Wow, our family takes up half the team." Lucy said.

"We do. We just are awesome like that!" Albus said high-fiving me.

"We are." I said, "I wonder who we're scrimmaging against."

Albus shrugged, "I hope its Hufflepuff. We always beat them."

"It's a scrimmage. It doesn't count." I said.

"So. It gives me inner joy." Albus said leaving to get his practice robes on.

I shook my head and left to put my practice robes on, too.

Later, in the small corridor we usually fly out of before a match, Meghan Wood gave us a pep talk before the scrimmage.

"Alright, everyone. This may not count as a match, but it does count as training for our new members. So, let's go get 'em!" Meghan said.

The team cheered and the doors opened. I looked at our scrimmage team… Oh, great.

"Just my luck." I muttered to myself.

Walking across the pitch were seven players in green and silver robes; Slytherin. In the second row of those players, was Scorpius Malfoy with a Beater's bat. Next to him was Troy Whitley, also with a Beater's bat.

As Meghan talked with Damien Finny – Slytherin Quidditch Captain – I passed a glance at Scorpius. He eyes met mine, holding my gaze. I wasn't very fond of Scorpius anymore, since the first day his personality a has grown more snobbish. He and his "friends" have been mocking me and every other Weasley/Potter more and more.

Sometimes I miss my old friend. I also wish that he _would_ ask me to the ball…

"Break." Meghan suddenly said, bringing me back to reality.

I cleared my head, mounted my broom, and took my place by the hoops.

One of the Slytherin Beaters through the Quaffle in the air and the game begun.

Later, in the girls' locker room; I walked in with our new fourth-year Beater, Gwen Finnigan.

"So you made the team second year?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was even surprised with myself." I said leaning on my locker.

Gwen had the one next to me, "I really wanted to try last year, but your cousin, Fred, and the other Beater were so good. He was a seventh year, though."

"True. I'm happy you got in. We needed another girl who could play. And a Beater, too!" I said.

"I know!" she slipped her shirt over her head, "I played baseball back home, so I could hit."

"Baseball?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. You're a Weasley; your family's all magic." She said, "My Mum's a muggle from a country called America. They play a sport called Baseball there. My Mum taught me and my sisters when we were little."

"Ah. Is it fun?" I inquired.

"Yeah. That's how I learned to hit that Bludger. I can teach you sometime, if you like." She offered.

"Yeah! Sure, that would fun." I said.

"Cool. I gotta go, see you later." She said.

"Yeah, bye!" I said as she jogged out the door, her light brown curls bouncing behind her.

I opened my locker to find another sparkling mini-rose sitting propped against the wall of my locker. I took it out and smelled it, it smelled better than any other flower I've smelled. Then I noticed that there was something hanging off of it, a necklace with the charm of a rose bloom. It had a small note attached to it. I took the note of the chain and read it.

_My Lovely Rose,_

_The charm of this beautiful necklace is magically enhanced. Whatever color you want the charm to be, just say it out loud. It can even have rainbow colors, if you want them. Whatever color you decide on, it will only enhance your natural beauty._

_With Sincere Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

I looked down at the rose charm dangling from its chain.

"Blue."

It turned royal blue.

"Purple."

The charm deepened to royal purple.

I put back around the rose and set on the bench. After I changed, I undid the clasp and hooked it around my neck.

I wonder, "Clear."

The charm cleared all its color and became translucent.

I smiled, "Crimson."

It turned the Gryffindor color, and I left it as such.

I left the locker room into the warm September air. It was sunset, and the sky was a beautiful shade of orange.

I smelled my rose again; I'll add it to my vase with my other rose… That hasn't showed a sign of wilting.

**Good, eh? I really enjoyed writing the end. Ya see that neon green button? Doesn't it just call out to you? XD. Review, it would make every author happy!**


	4. October: Palm Readings

All my girl cousins, Gwen Finnigan, and I were in our dormitory the next morning. I was holding up my new color-changing necklace for them all to look at.

"Purple!"

"Orange!"

"Red!"

"Pink!"

"Girls, stop! You're going to confuse it!" Lucy ordered.

"Wow, Rose. You have a die-hard secret admirer." Roxy said.

"Yeah. I wish someone would give me something like that." Victoire sighed.

"Aren't you dating Teddy Lupin?" Gwen asked.

"I'd still appreciate it." She said brushing a hand through her long blonde locks.

"Okay, you all. Rose and her necklace have class to get to." Lucy shooed.

They sighed, picked up their books and walked there separate ways.

I hooked my necklace around my neck under my collar.

"I guess people find your new jewelry pretty amazing." Lucy said.

"I find it pretty amazing myself." I said.

"What color are you going to make it today?" Lucy asked.

I looked down at the charm; it was currently sitting on a red stripe of my Gryffindor tie.

"I guess how it's positioned it would be best to color it," I said, "Yellow."

The charm brightened and turned golden yellow.

"Cool. It matches." She said as we excited the common room and headed for – ugh – Potions. "I wonder if we're just doing papers or we're actually making a potion."

"I hope not. I haven't studied Potions in days." I confessed.

Hugo gasped appearing next to me, "_Rose Weasley_ hasn't studied in days?! I am appalled!"

I stopped and glared at my brother. "I've studied in _general._ Just not Potions."

"Still… I am appalled!" he put a hand on his chest in emphasis.

"Hugo, shove off and go to class." I said.

"Okay. Have fun in Potions!" he said jogging away from me.

I glared at him again, then noticed Lucy had left. Looking around, I noticed nobody else was in the corridor.

Gasping, I jogged to the dungeons and entered the Potions classroom. Potions was a double period with Slytherin for fourth years. Lucky me.

Upon entering the classroom, I noticed one empty seat. Oh, no.

I sighed and sat on the stool next to Malfoy. Oh, the joy.

"Good morning, class." The Potions teacher greeted happily.

"Good morning, Professor Meadowbrook." The class chorused.

"Now, today we will be making a Shrinking Solution." She said.

I groaned quietly. Why can't we just write an essay on Shrinking Solutions?

"You have until ten minutes before class ends. All your materials on your desks, so… Begin."

"Do you want to divide it up? Or do it, like… You chop, I'll test?" he suggested.

"Um," I said, "How about we divide it up?"

"Sounds good." He said grabbing three of the six ingredients and a knife.

I slid the rest over and started chopping them up.

"Nice necklace, by the way."

I turned my head to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I hear it changes color?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Pretty amazing, I think – Wait. What are you doing?"

He looked confused. "I'm chopping up ingredients and talking to you."

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Well, you are sitting right there and I wanted to apologize." He turned to me after throwing ingredients in the cauldron.

"Apologize? To me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I know I've been rude for the past month and I'm really sorry." Scorpius said.

"Well, um… Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. Where'd you get that necklace anyway?" he asked.

"I found it hanging off of a rose in my Quidditch locker. It's from my secret admirer." I said. Oh, maybe that was the wrong thing to say…

"Secret Admirer, eh? That's old school." He said as he dumped the ingredients I had chopped into the brew.

"I know, but really sweet. I'd really like to meet him." I said.

"Really?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah." I said, nodding. "Surprised?"

"Oh, no." he said uneasily stirring the potion.

"So," I'm going to break the ice. "Are you going to the Christmas Ball?"

"Uh.. No. I'm going home for Christmas." He said.

"Oh," I said trying not to let disappointment leak into my voice, "That's too bad, I was told the ball was supposed to be fun."

"My Mum wants me home." Scorpius shrugged.

"I understand. So would mine but my entire family except the children are going to Romania."

"Oh" he said.

"I really don't like Romania. It's always hot there and my Uncle Charlie works with dragons so we have to stay around them. It's just not to pleasurable." I explained.

"Ah. You're staying here then?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Alright." He stirred the potion, "Want me to test it?"

"Go ahead." I agreed.

He poured the thick potion into a small vile and poured a drop on an old quill. It smoked for a second and shrunk to the size of a green bean.

"Well done!" Professor Meadowbrook exclaimed, "Class, Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy have a _perfect_ Shrinking Solution!" she bent down onto the desk and said, "You two make a great pair!"

I glanced over at Scorpius and smiled, "Thank you, Professor."

She smiled and walked to another pair.

I turned back to his smiling face, "Friends again?"

He nodded, "Friends."

"Alright, class, that's the end of today's lesson. The three pairs who brewed the solution incorrectly will write a foot of parchment on how to make it _correctly_, due Thursday. Class dismissed."

I grabbed my book bag and walked out the door with Scorpius.

"Where are you going next?"

"Ancient Runes." He said.

"Divination. See you at lunch, maybe?" I suggested.

"Sure. See you there."

"Bye." I waved and he went the separate way.

"Rose!" Lucy shouted running after me with Albus on her heals, "I just saw you with Scorpius, is anything wrong?"

"No. Quite the opposite, actually. Scorpius and I are friends again." I explained.

"This just happened in Potions?" Albus asked pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Mmmhmm. And we were the one of the pairs to get the potion absolutely perfect." I said.

"So were we. Poor Gwen, though. Her and her partner have a day to write a foot of parchment." Lucy said.

"Would that be Gwen Finnigan from the Quidditch Team?" Albus asked.

We nodded.

"Why?" we asked.

"Just saying." He said as we climbed up the ladder into the North Tower Divination room.

"Oh, look who it is." Lucy pointed out Gwen sitting by herself.

"Maybe I should sit with her." I said.

"Yeah, you should." Albus said quickly.

After Lucy and I giving Albus a questioning look, Lucy said, "No, no. I'll sit with her. I want to get to know her."

Lucy took two long steps forward and sat next her.

"C'mon, Al. We'll sit over there." I said nodding to an empty table.

We took our seat and class started.

Professor Scamander (Aunt Luna- not really my aunt, though) appeared in the room.

"Hello, class." She greeted in her airy voice, "Today we will look into your future, _but_…!"

The word made as all jump.

"A very important part of your future. Your love life." She said.

Most of the ladies looked very excited, the blokes… Not so much.

"Open your text books to palmistry, and read your partners' palms." She instructed.

I flipped through the pages in _Unfogging the Future _until I found the appropriate page.

"Right, then," I said holding my hand out to Albus, "Read it."

"Alright." He took my palm, "Well, you're lifeline is extremely long."

"That's interesting. Now, look at the appropriate lines for love." I said excitedly bouncing in my seat.

"Alright, alright." He said, "It looks like… That you, Rose…"

"What?"

"Will… Be…"

"_What?_"

"Very lucky." He said, finally.

I smiled brightly and asked, "Did it say how soon?"

He looked down at my palm then switched to the text, "Uh, soon, I think."

"Wow! What else?"

"I don't know. All I think it says are that you'll soon find your special someone and that you'll be happy." He shrugged.

I drew my hand back. "Okay. Give me yours!"

He sighed, "Fine."

He placed his hand in front of me and I scanned the text.

"Your lifeline seems very long too." I pointed out looking at the center line.

"Yeah, yeah. Anything else?" he asked impatiently.

"Alright. Um…" I scanned the paragraph again, and then looked his palm over.

"You will also find your true someone." I said.

"Really?" he glanced up over my head and looked back at me.

"Yes. You will also be happy and prosperous. Looks like you have more good things than I do." I said.

"Sounds cool." He said taking his hands and sitting on them, "I wonder if all this works?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. I hope."

He shrugged, too. Then started reading over the next few pages of palmistry.

I pretended to read, but I thought over my reading. I wonder who my special someone is, and when I'll meet him. Albus said my hand said it was soon. I hope he's tall, muscular, and maybe smart. Well, he can't be completely stupid. My mother would kill me.

The bell suddenly rang through the tower.

"Alright, class, that concludes today's class." Professor Scamander said, "Next time, make sure to bring your books because we'll be starting a new unit on crystal balls. Dismissed."

We gathered our books and the two of us caught up with Lucy and Gwen.

"What did your palms say?" I asked.

"Mine said that true love is near." Gwen said.

"Mine said that I'll be the one to make the first move. Well, in a formal tone, anyway." Lucy said.

"Albus's said that he'll be happy and prosperous." I said as we climbed out of the tower and descended the winding staircase.

"Rose's said that she'll soon find her true love." Albus said.

"Mine did too." Said Gwen.

"So did mine." Said Albus.

"Mine didn't." Lucy said.

"You'll find "Mr. Right" eventually, Lucy. Don't be down." I soothed.

"Who's down? All I can think about is going to Hogsmeade in a few weeks." Lucy said.

"I know! I didn't get to go last year, mislaid the form." Gwen said with a sheepish smile.

"It wasn't too much fun; anyway, since Honeyduke's sweet shop was closed and it was _freezing!_" Albus said.

"We spent most our time in Three Broomstick's getting hot butterbears." I explained.

"Mmmm, sounds delicious." Gwen said.

"It was." Lucy said, "Now, let's get to Muggle Studies and then go to lunch."

"Good thinking, I'm starved already." Albus said.


	5. October: Halloween in Hogsmeade

Yellow top... No… Yellow top… No… Yellow top… No... Aha!

I pulled my yellow, three quarter-sleeved shirt out of my trunk. It had a forest green flower design embroidered on the right side.

It was Saturday morning, the first day that all the students get to spend in Hogsmeade Village. It was also Halloween.

"Does anyone know how the weather is going to be like today?" Lucy asked as she started picking out her clothes out.

"Nope." I said as I slipped off my pajama bottoms and put on a pair of jeans.

"I hope it's not freezing and we're stuck in Three Broomstick's all day." Lucy said.

"I hope not, too. I want to go to Zonko's Joke shop and get a few things for Albus." She said grinning evilly.

"April Fool's day isn't for a while, Lucy." I said after putting my shirt on.

"So? I'm not waiting for April. It's Halloween, a time for tricks." She said as she started to get dressed.

"I guess. But why Albus?" I asked then whispered, "Why not Molly?"

I whispered because Molly was asleep on the other side of the room.

"Because Molly's mind is evil enough to know what I'm planning and trick me before I trick her," she explained, "My sister is _diabolical_."

I nodded as she finished getting dressed; all I had to do was slip on a forest green sweet shirt with a yellow flower design embroidered in the left side. I also told my necklace to be forest green. While I was slinging my bag over my shoulder, I noticed something.

"Have you seen Gwen?" I asked.

"I saw her this morning when I went to shower. She was in the common room scribbling in some book." Lucy said also putting a tan pull-string bag over her shoulders.

"Hmmm. I wonder if she ever got ready."

"She wasn't there when I came back from the bathroom." Lucy shrugged.

"Alright. Let's go, before we're late." I said heading for the door.

We went down the stairs and met Albus in the common room, talking to Roxanne.

"She's not here either." I sighed.

"Why are we even waiting for her?" Lucy asked, "Don't get me wrong, she's a really nice person."

Lucy walked over and sat on one of the couches.

"We're waiting for her because she wanted to go to really bad and I thought we would accompany her on her first trip to Hogsmeade." I said.

Lucy was looking down at the cushion next to her.

"Lucy?" I asked.

She wiggled her finger, "Just Rose."

She must have been telling me to come. I walked over and sat down behind me.

I realized what she was doing. "Lucy! Why are you reading this?! It's private!"

"Sh!" she hushed me, "We're friends, she won't mind."

Lucy was reading through Gwen's private scripts in her diary. I knew this because every entry began with "Dear Diary," and ended with "Gwendolyn" sighed in loopy script at the bottom of the page.

"Oh my gosh!" Lucy quietly exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Sh!" she looked over our shoulders back at Albus who was still deep in conversation with Roxy. "This is something you may want to know."

"What?" I whispered.

"Dear Diary… Today was my first Quidditch practice. I actually made the team! We also scrimmaged against the Slytherin Team, and afterwards Meghan told us we beat them. Our seeker, Albus Potter"-she looked over her shoulder again- "is really good and caught the Snitch. I don't dare tell anyone, but I think Albus Potter is really handsome and witty. His cousins, Rose and Lucy Weasley, are all real nice to me. Rose is on the team, too, and we talked and I'd like to be friends. I think I may turn down Robert Thomas's request on going to the ball with him, just to see who else asks me…"

"Wow. She fancies Albus!" I whispered, extremely quit.

"She wants him to ask her to the ball." Lucy said matching my tone.

"Maybe we should convince him?"

She shut the book quietly and put it back on the cushion. "Wouldn't hurt, in my opinion."

We smiled at each other and got up, leaving the book.

"Ready?" I asked Albus.

"Yeah. Coming?" he asked Roxy.

"Waiting for someone." She said.

"Alright. See you there, then." He said as the three of us walked out the portrait hole.

When we were going down the staircase, Gwen came running up.

"Gwen, there was a book with your name on it in the common room." Lucy said.

"Really? Thanks. See you in the village." She said waving then going toward the portrait.

"Have you ever noticed how curly Gwen's hair is, Albus?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." He said still looking after her.

"And how she has a bounce to her step when she walks?" I said.

"Most girls have that." Lucy pointed out.

"Oh, you're right. What about how she hits that Bludger?" I said as Lucy nodded.

"Alright. There's something you two should know, since you're my closest friends." Albus said.

We looked at him expectantly.

"Swear you won't tell anyone." He ordered.

"We swear." Lucy and I said in unison.

"I really like Gwen Finnigan." He said.

"Funny how that plays out." Lucy muttered.

"Sorry?" Albus asked.

"Nothing." Lucy said, smiling. "Why don't we get down there and out to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah!" I said as we jogged down the steps.

*****

"Alright, where to first?" Lucy asked.

"Honeyduke's! That's where we're going!" Albus exclaimed.

"To Honeyduke's sweet shop we go!" I exclaimed as we took off at a run toward the shop.

We opened the door and a little bell jingled. To our surprise, it wasn't packed with wall-to-wall students. There were a few fourth years I recognized, and a few third years I didn't, and Lorcan and Lysander Scamander and my brother were digging through a jar of Licorice Wands.

_Note to self: Don't eat the Licorice Wands. _

"What should we eat first?" Albus asked.

"Not the Licorice Wands." I said.

"Why not?" Lucy asked.

"You don't want to know." I said.

"Chocolate Frogs?" Lucy asked.

I nodded and we headed for the jar. We each got a Chocolate Frog, two Pumpkin Pastilles, a Caldron Cake, and three suckers. We gave the clerk a few sickles to pay.

Albus pried open his Chocolate Frog, and the frog jumped off and hopped away.

"Hey! Come back! I wanted to eat you!" Albus said.

"Relax! It's the cards you want, anyway." I said taking my sucker out of my mouth.

"What one do you have?" Lucy asked.

He looked down at it, "Aw, man! Rotten luck."

"Who do you have?" We asked.

He showed us the card… Harry Potter.

Lucy burst out laughing.

"That _is_ rotten, Al." I said. "You deal with the man when you're home, now you have to deal with him at school, too."

"Want me to vaporize it for you?" Lucy asked through some small giggles.

"Nah. I'll mail it to him and see what happens." He said.

"Have fun." I said while still sucking the watermelon sucker.

"Will do." He said taking a chunk out of a Pumpkin Pastille.

"My Dad hates Pumpkin Pastilles." I said.

"My Mum can't get enough of them. We always have a package in the house." Lucy said.

"Where do you want to go next?" Albus asked.

Lucy chewed the rest of what was in her mouth. "Three Broomsticks. They have a new flavor of coffee cake I really want to try."

"Alright, we'll head over there next." I said getting my bag of sweets and helping Albus and Lucy up.

We were walking down the street, occasionally waving to other students. As Three Broomstick's was coming into view, a flash of blonde and black blurred in front of me.

"What was _that_?" Albus asked.

I motioned for them to follow me. We walked into the alleyway the blur disappeared too, noticing a student standing there.

"Scorpius?" I asked.

He turned around in his black coat and his hair swished. "Oh… Hi, Rose."

"Hi. What are you doing?" I asked.

He seemed to be hiding something behind his back, "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You seem a little… Uneasy." I said suspiciously.

"Oh, I do? I don't mean to be." He said.

"What's behind your back?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said taking a step back.

"What is it?" I prompted, "You can trust me."

"Nothing." He showed his empty hands.

"Oh. Well, we're just going to Three Broomstick's. Join us?" I asked.

"Actually," Lucy interrupted, "I wanted to go to Zonko's. I need a few things."

She elbowed Albus's ribs. He winced and said, "I need to go back to Honeyduke's, I think I forgot… something."

"Oh, alright. Meet us there." I said not really understanding what was going on.

As they walked away, Albus said, "That hurt."

"Shall we?" Scorpius asked motioning in front of him.

I nodded and followed him. When we entered the small café, we took a seat by a window.

"So, how've you been?" I asked.

"Alright. How about you?" Scorpius said.

"I'm just fine, enjoying the nice weather." I said.

"It is rather nice, isn't it?" he said.

"What can I get for you?" asked a waitress walking up to the table.

"Just a couple of hot butterbeers." Scorpius said.

She nodded and walked away.

"It's too bad you aren't going to the ball." I said.

"Yeah, I guess. I told my parents that there was one, but they insisted on me coming home to see the family." He explained.

"I understand. I told you about Romania?" I said.

"You did. Hot, lot's of dragons, overall… Unpleasurable." He said.

"Exactly." I said as the waitress came back with two tankards of foaming hot butterbeers.

"Are you looking forward to the ball?" he asked.

"Kind of. Lucy told me that she wants to dress up for once, and that-" realization hit me, "-I don't have a dress or anything yet!"

Scorpius raised his eyebrow.

"I'll need al sorts of things! A dress, shoes, accessories… and a mask!"

"Masks are important." Scorpius said lightly.

"I have shopping to do." I said. "But I'd rather stay here and finish this little-"

"Outing?" Scorpius interjected.

"Right." I said.

We finished drinking and Scorpius paid. I picked up the new coffee cake – raspberry jam filled – for Lucy and walked out with Scorpius.

"That was nice of you to take the tab." I said.

"No problem. You have dress shopping to do, remember?" he asked.

"Yeah. Right." I said.

"I hope you have fun." He checked his watch. "Better get going. We have an hour before we go back to school for the Halloween feast."

"I had a good time. Hope we can do it again sometime?"

"Sure." He said.

I waved good bye. I walked over to Zonko's and found Lucy and Albus talking… Well, arguing.

"Is not." Albus said.

"Is so." Lucy said.

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is _not_!"

"Is _so_!"

"_What_ are you two playing at?" I asked.

Lucy calmed herself down and turned to me, "Nothing. We're fine, _right_ Albus?"

"Yes." He said as though forcing the word.

I didn't quite believe them, but said, "Do you have everything? Can we start heading back?"

"Yes, I am fully satisfied." Lucy said.

"Me too" Albus said.

"Good, let's get going then. Oh, and Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

I pulled out the coffee cake, "Got this for you."

She took it, "That's so nice of you, thanks!"

"No problem. Since you wanted and didn't have a chance to go in, I thought I'd get it."

"Thanks so much," she said, then took a bite, "it's delicious."

I giggled and we followed the rest of the students back to Hogwarts.

That night, we walked in on Professor Duns (Charms teacher) magically hanging Halloween decorations on the wall.

"A little late, aren't they?" Lucy muttered to me.

I shrugged, "Got to do it sometime."

She nodded.

We took our seats at the Gryffindor table, chatting with whoever decided to talk to us.

"So," started Lucy, "How was you date with Scorpius?"

My head snapped around to look at my brunette cousin. "Pardon?"

"How was your date with Scorpius?" she asked again slowly.

"It wasn't a date. Just two friends enjoying a drink." I said.

"A date." Lucy said smirking.

"Albus!" I said turning to him and smacking his arm.

"Ow! What?!" Albus asked.

"Tell Lucy that Scorpius and I did _not_ go on a date." I ordered.

"Uh…"

"Go ahead, Al, tell me." Lucy said as though she was warning him secretly.

"I think you went out as two friends." Albus said.

"Thank you."

He passed a glance at Lucy, "On a date."

I growled in frustration. "I am not dating Scorpius Malfoy!"

"Whatever." Lucy said. "Hey, Albus. I think you should ask Gwen Finnigan to the ball. I think she likes you."

**Good? It took forever to write this one, I know. It would make me super happy if you would review!!! It's green, you know you can't resist! XD**


	6. November: A Mess with the Dress

At breakfast the following Saturday; Albus, Lucy, and I were discussing our plans for the ball. Then our conversation averted to Albus and his dilemma.

"Go over there and ask her. Get it over with." Lucy ordered.

"No." Albus said.

"Why not? You're going to run out of time. Gwen's a pretty girl; someone else is bound to ask her." Lucy said.

"Just walk over to her, say "Hi, Gwen, d'you want to go to the ball with me?" If she says yes, which I know she will, you say "Alright, see you there" and walk away. That simple." I instructed.

"Not very romantic." He said.

"Doesn't have to be. Just don't say you were "wondering" if she could go. That's way too old and overly used." I said.

"Alright. I'm going over there." Albus said heaving himself up.

"That's the spirit. Good luck." Lucy said patting his back as he walked past her.

"Are you sure Gwen will say yes?" I asked turning to Lucy.

"Of course! We read it in her diary; she wants Albus to ask her." Lucy said putting some corn flakes in her mouth.

I nodded and looked to where Gwen was sitting. She had turned her torso toward where Albus was standing behind her. She was smiling at Albus as he had his hands in his jeans pockets. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she nodded and it looked like she was saying "Yes!" a million times at once. Albus smiled, said something to her, and walk back over to sit down next to me.

"She said yes, didn't she?" I asked.

"She did! I'm going with Gwen to the ball!" he cheered.

"Good for you!" Lucy said happily.

Owls started swooping in through the windows. Mail was coming. Everyone put their hands up to catch the falling packages and letters. The Potter's owl flew down and dropped a letter in each of James, Albus, and Lily's hands. Lucy jumped when a few cards landed in front of her.

"Wonder why you didn't get anything, Rose?" Albus asked as he peeled open the letter.

"Birthday cards!" Lucy exclaimed looking at the envelopes.

"Isn't your birthday in a few weeks?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, but they're from our grandparents and my mother's parents. They never send mail at the right time." Lucy said.

Albus and I nodded in understanding.

"Rose." Lun- Professor Scamander whispered coming up behind me. She usually called us all by our first names if it was just us in ear-shot. Since we've all been to her home and know her and her husband personally, and all that.

"Professor." I said.

She took out a box. "This came in the mail for you. It was too big to carry by owl. So, I'm giving it to you."

I took the white box and examined it. How could anyone tell this was for me? It didn't have a name on it anywhere.

"Um… Thanks Professor." I said.

She winked and walked back over to the Staff Table.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"That's what we have to find out." I said clearing the table in front of me and setting the box down.

I took the top off the long box and looked at the letter sitting at the top first. I unfolded the parchment and read to myself.

_Rosie,_

_We heard the Hogwarts is having a Masquerade Ball this Christmas, and I took the liberty of buying you a few things. I picked this dress up at the market and _new _you would love it. Also, I had the shoes and mask made to match the dress. Tell all your cousins and Hugo that Gramp and I send our love._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Nana_

"Nana bought me a dress." I said.

"Nana bought _you_ a dress? She's my Nana; too, I want a dress for the ball!" Lucy said.

"She said that it reminded her of me." I shrugged.

"I don't think you want Nana to buy you a dress, Lucy." Albus said, he was gazing down at the box.

"Why?" we asked.

"Check out the dress." Albus said pointing to it.

I put the letter down and picked it up. The hem of the sky blue gown fell to the ground, there were puffy long sleeves, a sparkly corset, and it had an odd smell to it.

"I take it all back." Lucy said.

"_This _reminds Nana of _me?_ It's terrible!" I said.

"It smells like Gramps's cupboard of old junk." Albus said scrunching his nose.

"Exactly! I don't smell, do I?" I asked taking a whiff at my sleeve.

"No, I think you smell wonderfully like roses." Albus said.

"You can't where that in public!" Lucy said.

I looked at the other contents of the box. The silvery heals had a strap along where my ankle slid in with sky blue gems around it and down the heal to match the color of the dress. The mask was also a silvery color, it looked like butterfly wings with sky blue gems running up the sides and one at each end of the eye-holes.

"I like the color, shoes, and the mask. The dress style is a little gaudy." Lucy said.

"A little? This looks like Aunt Fleur's living room on Christmas." I said.

"It does." Albus agreed.

Gwen walked over and glided in next Lucy opposite me and Albus.

"How's it going?- Oh. Is that your ball gown?"

"I'm not wearing this! It's awful!" I said.

"It is pretty awful, which is so unfortunate." Gwen said.

"I like the mask and the shoes, though, so I want to wear those but they only match this specific dress. What am I going to do?" I pleaded.

"I have no idea." Lucy sighed as Albus shook his head.

"I think I can help you." Gwen said.

"How can you help _this_?" I asked gesturing to the dress.

"Oh, let's just call it a special kind of magic." Gwen said grinning.

*****

"And… Walla!" Gwen removed the sheet draped over the mannequin.

"Gwen! It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"I know." She said pompously.

Our dormitory was empty at the moment, as other students were with their friends elsewhere on the grounds. Albus was waiting for us in the Common Room.

Gwen had offered to fix Nana's smelly gown for me. At the time, I thought there was nothing to be done to it. Boy, had Gwendolyn Finnigan just proved me wrong! She had shortened the length to just above the knee and it swung gracefully when it moved. The sleeves were cut off and all were left were thin straps. The sparkly corset had been removed entirely and it was sewn together in the chest area, tightening it. It was still the beautiful shade if sky blue to match the other items it came with.

"You will turn heads in that, Rose." Lucy said.

"How did you do this? It doesn't even smell." I said.

"Old fashioned tailoring. No magic at all." She said twirling a pair of scissors.

We gave her a skeptical look.

"Alright! I used a spell to get rid of the smell. That was the worst." Gwen said.

"Tell me about it." Lucy and I said in unison.

"Should we show Albus?" Lucy suggested.

"I think we should." I said.

Gwen grabbed the dress and carefully folded it over her shoulder and we walked down the stairs to the Common Room.

Albus was sitting on a sofa facing away from us stroking Phoebe's back.

Lucy snuck up behind him. "Al!"

He jumped and turned around, "what?!"

"Gwen fixed the dress." Lucy said gesturing to her.

She took it off her shoulder and flapped it in front of her.

"Tada."

"Wow. How'd you do it?" Albus asked.

"They're called scissors." Gwen said.

"And Magic Wands." Lucy said pulling Gwen's out her pocket.

Gwen angrily snatched it back and slipped it back in her pocket. I always keep mine in my back pocket when I'm not wearing my Hogwarts uniform and robes.

"Well, that's taken care of. So, what do we do now?" Lucy asked.

"Albus, Gwen, and I have Quidditch in an hour after lunch, so how about we do some homework." I suggested.

Lucy groaned.

"We have to do to do it sometime." I said sitting on the couch and pulling my Charms homework out of my bag.

She groaned again, dropped into and arm chair, and also pulled her Charms homework out.

The four of us silently did our homework until Gwen checked her watch and told us it was lunch time. We packed up and headed down to the great hall.

*****

I walked slowly with the rest of the Gryffindor Team through the front doors into the entrance hall. I shook the water from my ponytail; the rain soaked it to the root. It had started raining mid-practice while the Chasers were practicing scoring.

"Rose!" whispered- actually, I don't know.

"What?" I whispered an answer to the unknown voice stopping while the rest of the team walked on.

"Behind the armor." It said again.

I cautiously walked over to the silver suit of armor and looked behind it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Actually, I was waiting for you. You look great." Scorpius smirked looking at my muddy Quidditch robes.

"Yeah, thanks. Why were you waiting for me?" I asked.

"Just wanted to talk."

"About?"

"Just…" he paused while I waited. "Quidditch! When's the next match for you Gryffindors?"

"Uh, next week, against Ravenclaw. Then I have another two weeks later against… You guys, I think." I said.

"Oh, what are doing?" he asked.

"I was just going to my room to do some homework. How 'bout you?" I asked.

"Same here. I still have to do Thursday's Potions essay." He said as we emerged from behind the suit of armor.

"Finished that Tuesday." I said.

"Of course _you_ did. You are such a Weasley." He said.

"Oh? For your information I got Granger brains." I said.

He looked confused.

"My mother's maiden name was Granger." I explained.

"Oh. I knew that." He said.

"Of course." I said sarcastically putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I've got to go. See you soon?" he asked backing up towards the dungeons.

"Okay." I waved and he dashed into the dungeons.

Gwen and Albus were waiting for me outside the portrait hole on the seventh floor.

"Stopped to talk to Scorpius on the way back." I said.

"We noticed." Albus said as Gwen said the password and the Portrait opened.

We walked in and Victoire and Teddy were sitting on the sofa in front of the fire.

"You guys look like you're about to _die_." Victoire said.

"Thanks." Albus said.

"That was the most tiring practice… _ever_." Gwen groaned falling into an armchair.

Quidditch practice had been _three hours long._ I ached all over, my eyes were sagging, I was covered in mud, and I was exhausted!

I nodded and trudged up to my dormitory. I opened the door and walked in. Lucy was laying backwards on her bed with a book open on her chest looking very bored as Molly and Dominique were droning on and on about something or other.

"Whoa, Rosie, what happened to you?" Molly asked turning away from Lucy who looked tremendously relieved that she had stopped talking.

"Quidditch practice, Molly. Thanks for caring." I said.

She smiled sweetly and started talking to Dominique. She is totally two-faced, _evil, _and perky.

I got some spare clothes out of my trunk and changed in my four-poster behind the curtains. Afterwards, I pulled the curtains back and grabbed my _Unfogging the Future _text book for my Divination homework due on Monday. As I dipped my quill in ink and started answering questions listed on the page on Crystal Balls, I heard three simultaneous gasps.

I looked over to Lucy, who was on her feet staring at the fireplace.

"What?" I asked.

"Check out the stove, Rose." Dominique said.

I turned my head over to the stove and gasped myself.

It seemed as though it was growing out of the top. Shining there in all its glory… Was a beautiful red rose. It had a tag on it, and it said _Rose Weasley_.

"I think it's yours, Rose." Molly said.

"Good job, Molly." Lucy drawled.

I picked it up and smelled it. A strange kind of warmth washed over me, it felt wonderful. I smiled and read the note scripted on the back of the tag.

_Fiery Red Rose,_

_Take this token as a good luck charm,_

_I heard Quidditch is a tough sport._

_Your Secret Admirer_

I smiled and placed it in the vase with the other roses that hadn't wilted or drooped since I got them.

**School keeps me booked up, so it takes a while to type these. Especially because of all the rehearsals for the Musical. Review! Click the green button, not hard! **


	7. November: First Snow

"Wake up! Wake up! C'mon, Rose, you need to get up, _now_!" Gwen hissed in my ear.

"Huh?" I said groggily turning over.

"Get up, get dressed. We have loads to do." Gwen whispered running a brush through her long light brown ringlets.

"We do? Why?" I groaned.

"Lucy's birthday!" she whispered pointing at her sleeping form.

"Oh!" I was suddenly awake and pulling clothes out of my trunk.

"That's what I thought." Gwen said.

After I got dressed, I helped Gwen hang streamers around Lucy's four-poster bed.

"So, did you tell Albus we were doing this?" I asked.

"I told everyone! Notice that we're the only ones left in the room?" Gwen said gesturing around her.

"Oh." I said, "Where is everyone else?"

"In the common room, decorating. James, Fred, and Louis are getting food." Gwen said.

"Food?"

"I got them special permission from McGonagall for us to have a breakfast-birthday party for Lucy this morning." Gwen said.

"Wow, you're really taking this seriously." I said.

"Of course. In my family, birthdays are a big celebration." She said.

"In my family too, of course, we've just never done this before." I said hanging a "Happy 14th!" sign on the window.

I glanced out the foggy window once. I wiped the condensation off in a little circle and looked up at the Sunday morning sky. It was grey with clouds and I'm guessing it's cold because students were walking around with their cloaks tightly held around them and scarves around their necks.

"I hope it doesn't rain," I said turning away from the window to face Gwen, "we have a match today."

"I hope not, too." She said. "It would really through us off to play in a down pour. Like practice the other week."

"Exactly. It's impossible to see anything in the rain." I said.

"Alright. I think that's everything." Gwen said looking around at the decorated dormitory.

"Looks great, Gwen. Can we wake her up now?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll go make sure everybody's ready." Gwen said walking out of the room and down the stairs.

I walked over to Lucy's bedside. She was laying on her back with one arm stretched up over her head and the other one lying across her stomach. She was softly smiling and her straight, brunette hair was sprawled out around her face.

I slightly shook her shoulder, "Lucy? Lucy! Wake up, it's a special day."

She moaned and said without opening her eyes. "Rose? W-what do you want?"

"Open your eyes. Look around." I said.

She moaned again and opened her eyes. They instantly widened as she sat up and gasped.

"Happy birthday!" I exclaimed.

"Rose Weasley, what did you do?!" she said.

"It was all Gwen's idea, I just helped." I shrugged.

She stood up and hugged me tightly. "Thank you. There's never been such a thing done for me."

"Get dressed and meet me in the common room, alright?" I said.

"Okay." She said smiling.

I walked out and into the common room. There were decorations all around; saying "Happy 14th!" and "Happy Birthday, Lucy!". All of them made by hand by Gwen the previous night.

"She's getting dressed. Are we ready?" I asked the lot.

Gwen nodded. "We've got all the food over there."

The tables in the corner were stacked full of delicious looking breakfast food and pumpkin juice.

"Looks amazing." I said.

"Yes, I know. Thank you." Said Gwen smiling.

We heard the door to our dormitory shut and feet walking slowly down the stairs.

"Here she comes! Everybody ready? One… Two…" Gwen said.

Lucy's head appeared around the wall.

"THREE!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Gryffindor cheered.

Lucy put her hands to her mouth in surprise. Her eyes were wide and watery.

"Wow! Thanks." Lucy said. "Is the whole House here?"

"Yep. Every single person." Gwen said.

"I love you all so much!" Lucy said giving Gwen and I each a hug.

Molly pushed her way through the crowd and embraced Lucy tightly, bringing her off the ground.

"Happy birthday, little sister!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you, Molly." Lucy said in a squished voice.

She let Lucy go. "I remember when you were born!"

"No you don't. You were only one year old." Lucy said. "I'm fourteen and you're fifteen."

"Whatever. See you later!" Molly smiled and flounced away.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't want to know what's going on in that head of hers."

"Most people wouldn't." Albus said.

"I don't understand. What's wrong with your sister, Lucy?" Gwen asked.

Lucy put a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "By the time I explain, you'll be twenty."

Gwen looked a little confused, but shrugged. "Well, okay. It's your birthday, Lucy. Eat, have fun."

She walked way.

"I guess no one's going to let me forget it." Lucy said.

"Hey!" I faintly heard Lily say.

She was standing by one of the windows.

"Hey!" she yelled this time.

Albus shook his head. "OY!"

Everyone turned to him.

"It's snowing!" Lily shouted happily.

Everyone started crowding around the windows, trying to get a peek at the first snow of the year. Little white flakes were falling down outside, collecting on any flat surface. Including students' faces as they looked up at the sky.

I pulled on Lucy and Albus's arms and we twisted ourselves out of the clump of Gryffindors.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Get your coats and scarves and stuff. We're going outside." I said.

They nodded and took off. I ran up after Lucy to our dormitory.

Throwing on my winter coat, looping the scarf around my neck, and putting on my red earmuffs, we went down the stairs with Albus and through the portrait hole.

We walked outside and I was astounded. The sparkling white snow was still falling, but a good amount of it has stuck to the ground. Just enough for snow angels and snowmen.

Lucy smiled brightly before falling backwards into a particularly large pile of snow.

"You are going to freeze." Albus said.

Lucy sat up. "Don't care. I am enjoying snow on my birthday."

It seems that the rest of the House has caught on to my plan. Most of them were now piling out of the front doors to enjoy the snow.

I walked over to help Lucy out of her snow heap, and got an idea as she brushed the snow off her coat in little balls.

"Lucy," I said bending down and digging my gloved hands into the snow.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Happy birthday!" I said throwing the snow ball at her chest.

She gasped in surprise and stumbled back. Then, she smiled and threw one back. It hit my stomach.

As I packed another one together, another snow ball hit me in the back. I turned to see Albus standing there nonchalantly whistling.

I shook my head and threw the one in my hand at him. He put his hands up to cover his face as the snow splashed him.

Another one hit me in the side of the head. James was standing there sticking out his tongue. Before I could through a particularly big and cold snow ball at my cousin, Lily drew her hand back and smacked him in the face with snow. She and Albus doubled over laughing.

I tossed my huge and cold snowball at the back of my brother's head.

Hugo spun around to glare at me. "Rose!"

"What? Live a little, Hugo." I said giggling a little.

A small wad of snow hit my hip. I snapped my head to the side, finding Louis and Dominique trying to keep their laughter hidden.

Lucy threw a snowball at Dominique, who, in turn, through one at Molly who threw one at Victoire. Victoire smashed one in Teddy's face, who blindly through one that hit Fred's arm. Fred threw a large ball at Roxy's back as she threw one at Hugo who was throwing one at Louis. Louis stumbled into Lily who fell into the snow. Lily gathered snow in her hands and threw it at Albus. Albus threw one at Lucy and she tossed one at my chest.

I ended up starting a full-blown snowball war. First, my whole family got into it. Then, some scattered students started throwing them. Finally, the whole school started chucking snowballs at each other. It was really fun to watch. By the end of about two hours, every single student was covered with snow.

"That was _so_ fun!" Lucy exclaimed shaking the snow from her hair.

"Good way to start out your birthday?" I asked.

"It's a great way to start out my birthday." Lucy said. "Thank you to God above for letting it snow today."

"Yes. On this fine Sunday." Albus said.

"Sunday!? Oh no, the Quidditch match!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Were we supposed to practice today?" Albus asked.

"Yes! Everyone forgot! We're going to lose so badly." I said.

"Relax. All the Ravenclaws were playing around; too, we'll do fine." Albus said.

"Alright. You're right, Albus, we'll kick their butts." I said.

"That's the spirit." Albus said.

*****

"That leaves Ravenclaw down seventy to thirty." Nick Reynolds – the announcer and fellow Gryffindor – said into the microphone.

James and Meghan high fived as they passed each other, for Meghan scored. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff crowds were clapping and cheering, while the Ravenclaw crowd groaned and the Slytherin booed. Slytherin really took any chance they could to bag on Gryffindor.

I clapped to myself while keeping an eye open for Bludgers or a Ravenclaw Chaser. Albus was floating off of the center line, his head occasionally darting around to find the Snitch.

In a flash of dark blue and grey, Ravenclaw had possession of the Quaffle. The Chaser was speeding up the pitch, a determined expression on his face. I readied myself on my broom while locking eyes on the Quaffle. The chaser threw it with all his might; the crowd seemed to hold their breath.

I managed to twirl my broom around and the Quaffle out with the end.

"And a mighty save from Gryffindor Keeper, Rose Weasley!" Nick announced. He was always in favor of us.

Gryffindor cheered. "Go! Go! Gryffindor!"

"Alright, Rose!" Albus shouted clapping his hands and nearly falling off his broom.

"Good job, Rosie!" Gwen cheered waving her Beaters' bat.

I waved a thank you and smiled. Mitchell and James kept throwing the Quaffle back and forth to keep it away from the Ravenclaws. I saw Fred smack a Bludger through a hoop.

"Gryffindor up; eighty to thirty."

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff cheered again.

Albus was looking very bored at the present moment, floating on his broom watching the fight for the Quaffle. On the other hand, the Ravenclaw Seeker was flying from one place to another nervously. Oh yeah, he new he couldn't take the mighty Albus Potter! Woohoo! Wow, I am so bored.

I aimlessly looked around. I saw a Bludger, Gwen hitting the Bludger, Albus yawning, another Bludger that just missed my nose when I hit it away, sparkles- Wait! Sparkles? I skimmed the ground again and golden sparkles caught my eye. At the base of Gryffindor's smallest hoop, was the Golden Snitch.

Still looking at the Snitch, I shouted, "Al! Al, over here!"

He didn't seem to here me. He still was floating looking bored.

"ALBUS!" I screamed.

He snapped his head over mouthing "What?"

I pointed to the ground where there were still little sparkles. Albus's eyes widened and he nose dived in the Snitch's direction. The Ravenclaw Seeker must have caught on because he took off after him.

I was so busy paying attention to Albus that I neglected my own job. The Quaffle whizzed passed me.

"Eighty to forty. Gryffindor still up by forty." Said Nick.

"Head in the game, Rose!" Meghan said.

I nodded then she flew towards the Quaffle. I passed a glance down at Albus; all I caught was his hand closing over the Snitch.

"Albus Potter had caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff crowds erupted, along with the rest of our team.

When he reached the ground, Gwen flung herself on to him. Albus went scarlet for a second before hugging her back.

"Good job! I knew you could do it!" I said also giving him a hug.

"It was all thanks to you." Albus said.

I smiled and moved out of the way for the rest of the team to take turns giving Albus hugs.

**I know it took forever but I finally finished it. One more until the Ball scene, I'm so excited! See the button? Click it. C'mon, everyone loves green. : ) **


	8. December: A Speck of Red

Lucy never looked more stressed. She paced back and forth in front of the fire in the common room. Gwen, Albus, and I watched her with worried eyes.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do? _What am I going to do?_" Lucy ranted.

"I'm just a little confused. What's the matter?" Gwen asked.

"She's worried about the Ball." Albus said.

"Yes! What am I going to wear? It's in a few weeks." She said.

"You don't have anything?" Gwen asked.

"Not a thing! Not that's dressy enough."

"Maybe you can ask your Mum to buy you something and send it to you." I said.

"I don't want to ask my Mum because she'll tell my Dad. You both know how my Dad is, he'll have and entire inquiry going on in his Department on this." Lucy said.

"Department?" Gwen asked.

"Our Uncle Percy, Lucy's father, works in the Ministry." I said.

"Thinks he's so high and mighty because he's Department Head. That doesn't even make any sense," Albus leaned closer to Gwen, "because Uncle Percy is and uptight git, if you asked me."

"Albus!" I punched his arm.

"You can't say I'm wrong!"

"Well, that is true. But you can't go around telling people!" I said.

"Gwen's not just a person! She's… um … pretty much part of the family. So there!" Albus said.

I looked back up to Lucy. "So, what are you going to do?"

"That's what I'm asking you!" Lucy said.

"There's another Hogsmeade trip this weekend. Maybe we can find you something there." Gwen said.

"Yeah. There you go." I said.

"Alright, we're look then. If I don't find anything, I'll have to write to my mother." Lucy said as she shuttered.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Albus said picking up his book bag.

"Oh, Herbology, fun." Gwen sighed.

"I wish it wasn't mandatory." Lucy said.

"I hate Ravenclaw." Albus said. Our Herbology class was shared with Ravenclaw.

"You're all so mean. I like Herbology _and_ Ravenclaw." I said.

"Again, I say it. You are too nice, Rose." Lucy said.

"I was just telling the truth." I shrugged.

We entered the green house, which was uncomfortably hot. I stopped the three others behind me while observing the scene in front. Four giggling Ravenclaw girls were standing with Professor Neville Longbottom; he was showing them his Galeon Communicator from when he was in the war. Most of the students think that's absolutely amazing, except my family. We've heard the story at least a _quadrillion _times. All from different people, too.

The girls walked over to their table, still giggling and chatting amongst themselves.

"Go find a spot, will you, please, Gwen?" I said.

"Yeah." She nodded and walked away.

We walked over to him and I leaned on his podium.

"Showing off again, _Professor?_" I said.

_Professor_ Longbottom and his family were close family friends of ours.

"They're the ones who asked me about it." He said not looking up from his papers.

"You said yes." Lucy said.

He looked between the three of us. "What was I going to say? "No. Go away."?" he said.

Albus shrugged.

"We have a lot to do today. Find a spot, Weasleys." He said, still friendly.

Lucy and I started to walk away, Albus stayed put.

"Al?" Lucy said.

"And Potter." Professor Longbottom said.

He smiled and nodded, then followed us to where Gwen was standing.

*****

Friday night before our trip to Hogsmeade, I spent some time in the library. I had a Transfiguration essay due in a week and I was taking notes. After scrolling all the notes and phrases from one book, I got up and searched for another.

I put my used book in its proper place and slid down the aisle. I twisted my mouth up when I didn't find anything. Maybe I looked in them all? I couldn't have, there has to be over fifty books on Transfiguration. Well, I haven't been counting how many books I've looked at.

I sighed, "Now what?" I whispered out loud.

I took the nearest book off the shelf and jumped at what I saw behind it.

"You could ask someone." Scorpius said through the hole.

I narrowed my eyes and walked around to where he was standing.

"Do you live to scare me?" I asked.

His expression looked like he was debating on his answer, "I'll get back to you on that."

I shook my head. "How come you only pick me?"

"I don't only pick on you… I pick on all sorts of people. But, mainly you." He said smirking.

"Thanks, Scorp." I said walking back to my table.

"What? That's a good thing." He said sitting next to me.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then, lucky me." I said flatly.

"Lighten up, Weasley." Scorpius said.

"Stop picking on me, Malfoy." I said.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll hex you until you're the size of a hot-air balloon."

"Well, then. I guess I'll shut up." He said.

"That would be appreciated." I said looked through the book next to me with a quill in my hand.

"So, what exactly are you doing?" Scorpius asked.

"Transfigurations notes." I said penning a few things down.

"D'you think I should start that?" Scorpius asked.

"I think it would be a good idea. That's only what I think. I mean, I _am_ a straight A student." I said smirking up at him.

"Well, I have a few A's." he said.

"Oh? In what classes?" I asked giving him my full attention.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes." he said counting it on his fingers.

"What about the other ones?" I said.

"Well, I never do my Muggle Studies homework, just because I hate it. Charms is too complicated-"

"Whoa, whoa," I interrupted, "You don't like Charms?"

"Nope. Not at all." Scorpius shook his head.

"Gosh, I love Charms. It's my favorite class." I said going back to my notes from the book.

"Of course, it would be yours. You're a charming kind of person."

I straightened up a bit as I looked up. "Did you just give me a complement?"

He shrugged and leaned closer. "Maybe I did."

I leaned in so that our noses were almost touching. "Now was that so hard? You weren't picking on me, for once."

He smirked. I half-smiled and melodramatically fluttered my eyelashes. He chuckled softly for he knew I was kidding.

"_Rose and Scorpius sitting in a tree_..."

I swung my head around and Hugo was standing in an aisle of shelves dancing slightly and evilly smiling at me. I narrowed and hurried over to him.

"_Hugo!_ What are you doing?" I shouted quietly.

"Causing my big sister embarrassment." Hugo said rather proudly.

"Well, leave me alone!" I said.

He started dancing again. "_Rose and Scorpius sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-_"

I slapped his arm with a muffled SMACK.

"Ow! Why do you torture me?" Hugo asked rubbing his arm.

"Because you torture me." I said.

He glared at me and ran off, still rubbing his arm. I smiled and turned back to my table.

"Sorry about-"

But the table was empty except for the stuff I had left there. I sighed heavily and started to clean my things up.

"Thanks, Hugo." I muttered to myself, "Sometimes I really hate my brother."

*****

"Why do I have to come? With all you _girls_?" Albus complained.

"Like you have any other friends." Lucy said.

"I do to!" Albus argued.

"Who?" Lucy asked. "Who isn't family."

"Uh… The Scamander twins?"

"That's what I thought." Lucy said.

Lucy had my gloved hand in hers as we walked down the crowded streets of Hogsmeade… Well, pulling me, anyway. Gwen was walking in the front of our little party, searching for a dress shop.

"Is there even a dress shop in the village?" Albus asked.

"Hogsmeade has everything, I'm sure we'll find a dress shop or a clothing shop, at least." I said.

The snow was lightly falling on top of us. It already covered the ground, and most of us were slipping and sliding through the slush.

"Stop!" Gwen suddenly said flinging her arms out in front of us. I had to grab Albus's arm to stop him from falling on the ground.

"What?" Albus asked gripping my arm to stay stable.

Gwen pointed to a small store on the corner of the street called _Doreen's Dresses and Tailoring._

"Alright! Let's go!" Lucy said running forward and nearly slipping in the slush on the road.

We walked into Doreen's and I looked around the small space. There were round racks with dozen's of different size and style dresses. From absolutely beautiful to downright disgusting.

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked the witch behind the counter. "Are you Doreen?"

The witch looked up. She was young with long blonde hair. "Actually, I'm her daughter. My name's Stella, how can I help you?"

"I'm Lucy, from Hogwarts, and I'm looking for a dress." Lucy said.

"Duh." Albus said.

Lucy stepped on his foot without making any type of facial expression. "Have any suggestions?"

She came out from behind the counter and looked Lucy up and down.

"Well, you have beautiful hair." Stella said.

"Er… Well, thank you." Lucy said.

"And to go with that hair you should where pink or purple." Stella said.

"Pink?" Lucy looked a little disgusted.

"Yes. C'mon, I'll measure you and I'll see what we have." Stella said.

Lucy and Gwen followed Stella to the back of the store while Albus and I looked around.

"I'm so bored. Can I please leave?" Albus asked.

"Come on! We have to be here to support Lucy in her dress choice. She needs a boy's input." I said.

"What if I don't give input?" Albus asked.

I smiled smugly. "Then you'll probably be cursed."

"Oh. Okay, then." Albus said.

"Rose!" I heard Lucy call.

I turned my head. Lucy had her hands over her head while waving me over.

"Hmm?" I asked when I reached her, Albus sulking behind me.

"Do you like this?" Lucy asked gesturing to her dress.

I warily studied it. The hot pink gown was puffy and frilly and was strapless.

"Okay… Um…" I thought it over.

She spun around.

"Okay, the thing is… You're going to a dance, not a wedding." I said to Lucy. "So, can we loose the frills?" I directed my question to Stella.

"Sure thing, anything else?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah. If it must be pink, can we go with a softer shade?" I asked.

"Of course." Stella smiled. "Miss Lucy, you can take that off. I'll have another item for you when you come out."

Lucy nodded and headed for the dressing rooms. That's when I noticed that Gwen wasn't there.

I turned to Albus. "Have you seen Gwen?"

"Yes, I have. She has curly brown hair, green eyes, bit on the short side-"

"I mean did you see where she went?!"

"Oh. Nope, sorry." He shrugged.

I groaned. "You're no help."

He shrugged as I walked away. I found Gwen by a rack, trying on different masks.

"Gwen?"

She turned around. "Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying on these masks. The one my mother sent doesn't fit me, so I really need another one." Gwen said.

"Ah. Have you chosen one yet?" I asked.

"No, it has to be black. To match my red dress." She said.

"Oh." I said scanning the rack. Something shined and caught my eye. I leaned down and picked it up.

"How 'bout this one?" I asked handing it to her.

The mask that had caught me was a metallic black. It only covered one side of the face, hooking over the nose like glasses and behind the left ear. Gwen tried it on, positioning it perfectly on her face.

"Wow, Rose, this is a nice one. Where'd you find it?" she asked taking it off.

"At the bottom. It's on sale, I think." I said.

"Wicked! I'm getting it, thank you, Rose!" Gwen said hugging my neck.

"No problem." I said.

She and I walked back to where Lucy was trying on her dresses. Albus was on the floor leaning against a mirror. Gwen lightly kicked him to get him to stand up.

Lucy walked out of the dressing room and spun around. She had another dress on; it was soft pink- Thank goodness. It was tight-fit and tank-style, ending just above her knee.

"Well?" Lucy said expectantly.

"I love it." Gwen said, Albus nodded.

"Me too. Much better." I said, "But, I do think it's missing something."

"Really?" Lucy asked looking down.

"How about this?" Stella came up behind her and tied a lavender belt around Lucy's waist.

"Pretty. Now, all I need is shoes." Lucy said looking down at her bare feet.

"I think I'm going to head outside. I'm feeling a little warm." I said.

"Alright. We'll meet you there." Gwen said.

I walked out onto the slushy street. It had stopped snowing, and now the tops of buildings and trees were covered in sparkling snow. I brushed snow off a near by bench and sat down watching other walk by with different candies, cakes, and the like.

I looked down in the snow on the ground next to me, and dug my finger into it and started drawing little patterns. I ended up drawing a heart with an arrow going through it, which is weird. Wonder why that came to mind.

Huh, that's funny. I thought it was turning red. Oh my gosh, it is! Oh wait, no, something's coming out of the center. What is it?

I watched as that something grew out of the snow… Blossoming into a gorgeous red rose.

I stared wide-eyed at it, my mouth just slightly open.

"Uh, Rose, what'cha doing? You look a bit awe-struck."

I snapped my head up to look at Scorpius.

"I am. You would be too if you just watched a rose blossom in front of your eyes in the middle of winter." I said.

"You watched it bloom?" he asked.

"Yes, and it was amazing." I bent down to pick it.

"It is rather beautiful, that rose." He said smiling.

I nodded as I smelled it. Another wave of heat filling me like the last time, but this time it was much warmer.

"I'd really like to know who keeps sending me these. And how they know where to send them." I said.

"It would be rather nice to know." Scorpius said. "Maybe he wants to keep it a secret. That is the purpose of most secret admirers, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I hope it's not one of the Scamander twins." I said.

"I have a feeling it's not." He said.

I giggled. "How do you know?"

"Just a hunch." Scorpius shrugged.

"Think it's correct?" I asked.

"Like I said. I have a hunch."

I laughed so hard I had to lean in him for support.

**Huh? Huh? The next one is the ball scene! YAY!! Super excited!! Love green? Click the button, then. Please? Review! :D**


	9. December: The Masquerade Ball

Lucy spread my long, bright red hair around my shoulders, for it was loose for the first time in a really long time. Gwen looked on while she charmed her own hair into elegant curls and tied it up just right.

"Lucy, are you sure about this?" I asked my cousin.

"Of course. Your long waves accent your outfit perfectly." Lucy said. "Plus, it'll hide the strap of your mask."

"I don't care about hiding the strap. I only care if it looks formal and presentable." I said.

"It looks beautiful. So much better than mine." Lucy sighed looking the mirror.

Lucy had pulled her hair up tied with a ribbon, instead of her normal loose style.

"It's different. You'll definatly make a statement." I said as Gwen ran her fingers through Lucy's hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Are we ready?" Lucy asked slipping on her mask the curled around her chocolate eyes.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror.

"You're missing somethin', honey." The mirror said.

I cocked my head with a confused face at the magical mirror, and then noticed that my neck was bare.

"Have you seen my necklace?" I asked turning to Lucy who seemed to watching Gwen tear her trunk apart.

She nodded to my bedside table; normally, I don't take it off, but Lucy said it got in the way of my hair while we were styling it. I walked over and hooked the clasp behind my hair.

"What color should it be?"

"Try blue." Lucy said, still watching Gwen look for whatever it was she was looking for.

"Blue." I said own to it. It deepened to royal blue.

"To dark. It doesn't match your dress." Lucy said.

It was true. The necklace color didn't match the sky blue of the dress.

"White?" I tried. It lightened until it was a grayish color.

"Try something else." Lucy said.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

Lucy shrugged and turned back to Gwen that was now looking under her bed.

I looked down at my heels; they were crystal white and shimmering in the candle light, same with my mask on my face.

"I wonder if can do sparkly?" I said.

"It can't' hurt to try." Lucy said not averting her gaze from Gwen.

I told it to go sparkly white, and it did.

"Perfect." I breathed, turning once around in the mirror.

"Much better." The mirror complimented as I smiled.

"Hurry up, Gwen! The Ball is only so long." Lucy said.

"You go wait in the common room, I'll be ready in a minute." Gwen said.

"Alright. Come on, Rose." Lucy said taking my hand and leading me out of the dormitory.

"Maybe we should just hang out here and skip the Ball." I suggested.

"No! What got that idea in your head?" Lucy asked sounding surprised.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a bad idea to go when Gwen's the only one with a date." I said.

"Albus's got a date too." Lucy said. Albus was already down by the Grand Hall waiting for us.

"Yeah, it's Gwen." I said.

"You set it up!" Lucy said.

"No, you did! You looked in her diary." I said.

"So did you!" Lucy said.

"Er, Weasleys?"

Lucy and I turned away from each other, stopping our bickering. Gwen had just touched the floor, her black high heels glittering. The crowns of her hair were pulled up to accent her charmed elegant curls, instead of her natural ringlets. She was definatly the best looking of all of us.

"Aw! You look so pretty!" Lucy said.

"Thanks." She smiled, her red lipstick making it seem wider.

"Are we ready now?" Lucy asked.

I nodded. "But, Gwen, what were you looking for in the dormitory?"

"My shoes. I found them, obviously." She said.

"C'mon!" Lucy said.

We burst out of the portrait hole and went down the stairs (avoiding the trick-stair) until we reached the Entry Hall.

I stopped behind the wall before the last flight of stairs (**AN: Think about where Hermione comes down the stairs in the Goblet of Fire movie. Back to the story!:) )**. I could here ball room music, student were probably packed in dancing and having a good time. Gwen went on while Lucy stopped mid-step.

"Rose!" Lucy said annoyed.

I poked my head out and shook it. I wasn't going to go out there by myself.

She waved her hand, telling me to keep walking. I shook my head again. She sighed and walked to the ground. Then turned with her hands on her hips looking at me expectantly. I ducked back behind the wall.

_Fine_. I thought to myself. I took a breath and turned the wall slowly.

Lucy was still standing in the same place, this time smiling up at me. I descended the stairs slowly, trying not to slip over my own feet. Heels are so hard to walk in! Good thing there's a strap to keep me from twisting my ankle.

"See? That wasn't so difficult." Lucy said when I stopped in front of her.

"Be happy I don't kill myself by the end of the night walking in these shoes." I said.

She chuckled and we walked into the Hall to meet Gwen who was already with Albus. They were sitting on one of the heavily decorated round tables on the front of the Hall.

Albus looked me right in the face and asked, "Rose?"

"Present." I said with a smile.

"I thought so. Other than Lily, you're the only one with such bright hair." He said.

I smiled and sat down next to him while Lucy sat next to Gwen.

After a few minutes, Lucy spoke. "I'm bored. Who wants to join me in getting some food?"

"I'll go." I said standing up.

We excused ourselves and walked over to where the food and drinks sat on three long tables pushed together.

"Look at this, Rose, they have carbonated pumpkin juice." Lucy said picking up one of the many glasses filled with fizzy orange liquid. She filled her plate with cheese squares, cookies, and other little foods spread about the table. I took a glass of pumpkin juice as we walked away from the table.

"Look at my sister. She is so boasting about something." Lucy said looking at the other side of the room.

"Isn't she always?" I said following her gaze as we sat at a table.

Molly was leaning on a wall talking to some boy standing next to her. She had a hand on her chest, probably emphasizing her "good deed" or "noble sacrifice". Please! Like Molly would do anything beside herself.

"She is totally flirting with him. Who is he? Never mind, I don't care. If he likes Molly enough to let her talk to him, he can't be sane." said Lucy taking a bite of a cookie.

I took a sip of the fizzy juice. "He must not know who Molly is."

"Everyone knows who Molly Weasley _is_, just not what she's like." Lucy said.

I nodded, looking over to where Molly was. She was saying goodbye to the boy she was talking to and started walking this way, her long, puffy, yellow gown swishing with the movement of her legs.

"Speaking of the she-devil." Lucy said under her breath.

"Hi, Lucy!" Molly said cheerfully while removing her mask. She had one that you had held up to your face with a stick and it covered the whole thing.

"Hi, Molly." Lucy said flatly.

"Are you enjoying the ball?" Molly said, "I am."

"We all know _you're_ enjoying the ball." Lucy said rolling her eyes. I smiled and watched the sisters' conversation.

"Well, I just met someone." said Molly.

"That's great." Lucy said putting a couple cheese squares in her mouth.

"And I want you to meet him."

"What?" asked Lucy through chewing.

"You heard me! Now let's go!" Molly said grabbing Lucy's arm.

"Wait a minute- Argh! Molly!" Lucy sputtered as Molly pulled her away.

Lucy turned her head and mouthed "Sorry."

"Go." I mouthed back. She sighed and walked with Molly.

Now I sighed, pulling Lucy's uneaten food plate in front of me. I'm alone. Gwen and Albus are nowhere to be seen. I guess I could try to find someone else in my family, we're all here. Let's see; Victoire and Teddy were dancing, Victoire strongly resembling her mother. James was standing by the desert table with- Is that Meghan?! I've never seen her dressed so nicely. She had a crimson velvet topped dress with a white satin skirt, and of course a mask. Her auburn locks were braided into a bun in the middle of her head. She was happily talking to James. I guess they would make a good couple.

Dominique was dancing with some Hufflepuff sixth year I recognized from seeing him with her in Hogsmeade. Louis and Lily were laughing while leaning on a wall by the doors. Roxy was standing with Molly, and Fred was on the dance floor with his girlfriend- Whom I don't know her name.

I sighed _again _and ran four fingers through my hair.

"What would such a beautiful lady like you be doing alone on a night like this?" asked a low voice from behind me causing me to gasp.

Hmmm. Should I turn around and address the person or ignore him and walk away?

I adjusted my mask, making it perfect, and turned around. My eyes instantly brightened. Standing there in black dress robes, a gold-colored mask, and a black hat, was a boy… Who looked dateless.

"Well, my cousin was pulled away against her will by her sister and I don't feel like talking to anyone else." I answered his question – Which was flattering, in my opinion.

"Mind if I talk to you?" he asked.

"Not at all. Take a seat." I gestured to the seat next to me.

I couldn't help but find something familiar about this boy. Just the way he talks makes my heart flutter. Huh. Could it be…? No. Scorpius said he would be going home to see his mother on Christmas, and I thought I saw him leave with the other students.

"Enjoying the ball?"

I'm gonna give him a name. How 'bout… Mystery Man? Yeah, that sounds good.

"Kind of. They really made this place nice. It looks like its snowing." I said looking up at the ceiling that mocked the sky outside.

He nodded and looked up too. "I guess it does look like Christmas."

As I nodded, some of my bangs fell in front of my eyes. I glared at them before pushing them behind my ear.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. My bangs are pet peeve of mine." I said.

"I think they accent your face nicely." He shrugged before smiling.

I felt my face heat up. I'm blushing. Hold on- I never blush. Except when I'm talking to- Ugh! Wow, I am so weird.

"Nice color." He said, making me blush harder.

The music changed, I started tapping my foot.

"I like this song." I said when he looked at me skeptically.

"Really? Me too." He said.

"Great minds think alike." I said.

"Exactly." He said standing up and extending a hand.

I looked down at it then back up to his face.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

I placed my hand in his and he led me to the dance floor already consisting of students.

"I don't know the waltz." I said once we were on the dance floor. One of his hands in mine while the other was on my waist and my other hand was on his shoulder.

"It's easy, just follow me." He said.

"You ballroom dance?" I asked.

"I've been taught." He said smiling while stepping forward and forcing me to step back.

"All it is moving your feet?"

He spun me around. "Pretty much. Just you can't step on your partner's feet."

"I'll try not to." I said.

"I'll forgive you if you do."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely." he said as I was dipped.

The last of the waltz music filtered out and another one started playing. We danced through two more songs before stopping and walking off the dance floor.

"Thanks. That was fun." I said.

"No problem. Nice necklace, by the way." He said.

Where have I heard that before? I can't put my finger my finger on it. Oh, well…

"Oh, thank you. It changes color." I said.

"Oh, I know." He said.

"Really? How?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"It is very beautiful. Just like someone I know." He said.

"Oh?" I asked knowing perfectly well who he meant. I giggled on the inside.

"Yep. I believe, her name is like a flower." He said bringing his hand back. When it came back up, there was a rose in his hand, sparkling.

My eyes widened and my mouth slightly opened looking at the rose.

"Is that…?" I didn't finish the sentence.

"For you? Yeah." He said handing it to me.

I took it and smelled it. "So, you're my secret admirer?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me what your name is?"

"No."

I sighed. "Will I ever find out?"

"You will. Eventually." He said.

"Thank you so much, for everything. The roses, the necklace… Thank you, they're all so beautiful." I said.

"You're very welcome." He said.

For the rest of night, Mystery Man and me walked around and talked. The entire time, I didn't let my little rose out of my hands. When the ball ended and we had to leave, he said good night and kissed the back of my hand.

As I watched him leave, Lucy pretty much tackled me to the ground.

"Whoa! What's up?" I asked.

"I just saw you and that guy. Who was that?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Lucy asked sounding a little disappointed.

"Nope. He wouldn't tell me his name." I said.

"Well, how rude." Lucy said as we walked toward the Gryffindor House.

"It's not rude. It creates and sense of mysteriousness." I said.

"Does he know who you are?"

"Of course. He was my secret admirer."

"Really!? I would have demanded to know his name." Lucy said as we walked down the seventh floor corridor.

"Of course _you _would have. I think its fun to figure it out on my own." I said as Lucy said the pass word to get in.

We walked into the common room and Gwen and Albus were sitting on the couch. Gwen was sleeping on his shoulder. He put a finger to his lips.

We shook our heads, silently said goodnight, and went upstairs to bed.

**Finally! Thank you to all my reviewers and especially to the one anonymous reviewer, you were really sweet! Thanks so much again to all! Yeah, yeah, you know what the green button does. : D **


	10. January: Baseball Pitch and Ice

Chapter 10

January: Baseball Pitch and Ice

_Snow was falling lightly on our heads. Blooming roses were surrounding us. We were lightly talking. I asked his name. He smiled. He mouthed something very fast that I couldn't understand, and put his hands up to the strap of his mask covering his eyes. Just as it was coming off…_

I jolted awake. I had the dream again; I've been having the same dream since Christmas Eve. Most of the stuff in that dream isn't even possible!

I closed my eyes again and rolled over in bed. It's Saturday, I can sleep as long as I want.

"Rosie." said a voice behind my drawn curtains.

I ignored them and didn't move.

"Come on, Rosie."

I closed my eyes tighter.

"Don't make me come in there, Rose."

She wouldn't!

"Okay, you asked for it!"

I drew the blanket over my head before my deranged cousin blinded me with sunlight.

"Rose. I'm not going to kill you." Lucy said.

"Pretty much." I said my voice muffled.

I felt the covers leave the top of my body and cold rush over me. I glared at Lucy and Gwen standing next to her.

"Ugh! What do you want?" I asked sitting up reluctantly.

"Happy New Year!" Lucy said while Gwen blew a buzzer.

"You woke me up to wish me Happy New Year?" I growled.

"Yeah." Lucy and Gwen said in unison.

"I hate you all." I said pulling my covers back.

"You know you love us." Lucy said.

"Not really." I said.

Gwen pulled my covers off again, "that's not the only reason we woke you up."

"Then what else do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"Today, I am going to teach the entire Quidditch Team-"

"And me." Lucy interjected.

"To play the Muggle sport of baseball!" Gwen said.

"In the dead of winter?" I asked.

"Mitchell and James are clearing the Quidditch Pitch right now for us." Gwen said.

"Did you get permission for this?" I asked.

"No." they said. Lucy put in, "but most of the students and teachers are out in Hogsmeade. We won't get caught."

"Why aren't we in Hogsmeade?" I asked.

"Because we're playing baseball today!" Gwen said.

I groaned and fell back on my bed.

"Come on, Rose! They can't start playing without us." Gwen pleaded.

"Alright!" I reluctantly got out of bed. "What do I wear?"

"Clothes you would wear on weekends. Plus a coat, gloves, boots, scarf… It is cold outside." Gwen said.

I got my clothes together and shut the curtains of my four-poster to change. I came out to do my hair, and then noticed that I had not taken of my necklace from yesterday, and it was still hanging around my neck. Telling it to change to the appropriate color (though it will not be seen under my coat and Gryffindor colored scarf); I followed the jerks that made me get up to the common room.

It was empty and dead silent except for the fire. It was a bit eerie.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked as I held my earmuffs to put on outside.

"At the Quidditch Pitch, getting set up." Lucy said as we exited the common room and went down the Grand Staircase.

"Do they know what to do?" I asked.

"I gave them directions. I told them where to put bases and a pitcher's mound and everything already." Gwen said,

I was a little confused on what Gwen was even talking about, but I just went along with it. I'll find out what everything is once we get there.

We went into the cold January air; surprisingly enough, it was not snowing. We walked the all-to-familiar path to the Quidditch Pitch.

Gwen stopped before the gates into the stadium. "Now, what you have to know is that I snuck a Beater's bat and I already have a ball."

"You snuck a Beater's bat out of the trunk?" I asked.

"I don't have a real baseball bat, that's the best we can do." Gwen said.

"Alright, alright. Let's just go in there." Lucy said.

I slipped my earmuffs on and Gwen opened the gate. The field was entirely free of snow, and five white things – that looked a little like pillows – were spread about. The rest Quidditch Team was in the middle around one of the five white things, Mitchell tossing a white ball in the air and catching it.

"Okay, you lot." Gwen said. "Although most of you will know her because you're all related…"

"Amen!" James pumped a fist in the air.

"This is Lucy." She gestured to her and Lucy waved. "She'll be joining us."

"Great, we can all get in trouble and sit in detention together." Meghan said.

"We won't get caught! Stop worrying, Meg." Mitchell said.

"Said the king of getting caught." said Meghan.

She was right, Mitchell gets in trouble a lot for pranks. He kind of reminds me of Uncle George… Well, Fred, too. Duh.

"Okay!" interrupted Gwen loudly, "Let's get started or we _will_ get caught."

The team quieted down.

"The object of the game of baseball is simple: get the batter out. The pitcher – that stands on that base – throws the ball at the batter and the batter hits the ball as hard as they can. You get the batter out by tagging them with ball they just hit. There are three bases the batter runs at counter-clockwise. Got it?" Gwen said.

"I think so." said Fred.

"There are eight of us; we'll divide into two teams of four. One team gets the Seeker, the other gets the Keeper, and one Beater to each team." Gwen said. Albus and I looked at each other, not really wanting to follow Gwen's rule.

"I call Fred!" James shouted.

"I get Gwen _and _Rose, then." Meghan said.

"Fine! Come here, Al!" James said.

Albus shrugged and went to his brother's side of the field.

"I want to be on Al's team." Lucy said.

"Thanks, Lucy." Said Gwen, "Come on, Mitchell."

Mitchell sauntered over to our side.

"Hey, that's not fair! Gwen knows how to play!" Fred shouted.

"We'll go easy on you." Meghan said. She turned to us, "huddle up."

"Okay, ladies, what's the plan?" Mitchell asked.

"I think we need a team name." I said.

"Yeah. How about the…" Gwen trailed off in thought.

"Why not just Gryffindor?" Mitchell asked.

"We're all in Gryffindor." Meghan said.

"So?"

"How about the Lions?" said Gwen.

"Yeah! That is Gryffindor's animal." I said.

"It's settled, then, we're the Lions." Meghan said.

"Here are our positions; I'll be the pitcher, Mitchell can be outfielder, Meghan can cover first base, and Rose… Can you do second and third base?" Gwen said.

"Sure, I suppose. What do I do?" I said.

"All you'll really have to do is catch the ball and through back at me. Meghan may have to do some tagging, but the rest of you just have to catch and throw the ball. Got it?" she said.

I nodded.

"Break." Gwen said standing upright with the rest of us.

"What's your guys' team name?" Mitchell asked.

Lucy and Fred shrugged.

"Team Potter!" James and Albus shouted while high-fiving.

"How original." Meghan drawled.

"Oh yeah? What's _your_ team name?" James asked.

"The Lions!" Gwen said.

"Don't talk about original to us, then!" Albus said nodding in emphasis.

"Who… goes first?" Lucy asked, struggling for a word.

"Here," Gwen held out her bat upside down, "hold the bottom."

"What?" Lucy looked at Gwen like she was crazy.

"Just do it." Gwen said smiling.

Lucy gripped the bottom of the bat, Gwen put her other hand on top of Lucy's.

"You keep going up the bat until someone reaches the top. That person's team bats first." Gwen said.

"Oh." Lucy said putting her other hand on top of Gwen's.

Gwen put another hand on, and then Lucy put her hand in the middle. Gwen put hers on, and then Lucy hit the top.

"Team Potter goes first." Gwen said tossing the bat to Fred.

Fred caught the bat and tossed it to James, he must be hitting first.

"So, what do I do?" he asked.

"Just swing the bat and try to hit the ball." Gwen said positioning herself at the middle base.

"Where do I stand?" Mitchell asked.

"Are you sure we can't use brooms?" Meghan asked.

"Or a bigger bat?" I asked.

Gwen sighed, "Mitchell you stand way in the back. No, and this is all we have. So shut up and play!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Mitchell said.

"This is where I stand, right?" Meghan asked from the base next to me.

"Yes. Rose, you're next to her." Gwen said as I nodded. "Alright, can we play now?" Gwen asked.

"What are you guys doing?"

We looked at the gate… a tall girl with long, curly black hair was standing there.

"Melanie? Shouldn't you be in Hogsmeade?" Gwen asked the girl.

"So should you." Melanie said.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Who are your friends?" Melanie asked.

"You should recognize them; it's the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Gwen gestured to us around her.

"Uh, Gwen? Who's this?" Meghan asked.

"Everyone, this is my sister, Melanie.

"Hello, Gwen's sister, Melanie!" Mitchell shouted waving.

"_Hello_, Gwen's sister, Melanie." James said in a dreamy-sort of voice. Meghan glared at him, James shut up.

"She's a _Hufflepuff, _and the Keeper for the Quidditch Team." Gwen said as Melanie smiled.

"What are you guys doing?" Melanie asked and suddenly gasped, "Are you playing baseball?!"

"So what if we are?" Gwen spat.

"Can I play?" Melanie asked.

"If she gets to play, she's on my team." James said while Meghan glared harder. "Then it's fair."

"No, then we have an odd number." Gwen said.

"I can go… Get someone." Melanie pointed behind her.

"Melanie, don't you think about it." Gwen said. I looked over at Albus, he shrugged.

"Be right back!" Melanie said tearing out of the gates.

"Melanie!" Gwen shouted before sighing, "oh, she's gonna get it."

"What's the problem?" Lucy asked.

"Melanie. She's going to get someone else to play." Gwen said.

"I don't understand, is that bad?" Fred asked.

"Yes, because she's getting my other sister." She said.

"How many sisters do you have?" Meghan asked.

"I have four other sisters." Gwen said.

"Really?" Albus asked.

"Yep. The one Melanie is going to get is the one closest to my age, Emily. She's thirteen." Gwen said.

"But, Gwen, You're fourteen." I said confused.

"Yeah, I am. I was born in July, and Emily was born in March. Nine months after me." I said.

"Your poor mother." Meghan said.

"Your poor father." James said.

Gwen shrugged.

"How old are your other sisters?" Lucy asked.

"Well, my oldest sister is Fiona and she's nineteen. Then there's Angela, she's seventeen and a seventh year. Melanie who's sixteen, and Emily is thirteen and fourth year, and me." Gwen said.

"You still don't match up with the Weasleys." Fred said.

"Hopefully, no one ever will." Albus said.

"Houses?" Mitchell asked.

"Fiona was a Gryffindor and Angela, Melanie, and Emily are all Hufflepuffs."

"Gosh, I thought families were always in the same house. Like us." Albus said as Lucy nodded.

"Not necessarily. My grandmother, father, and my sister Fiona and I were the only Gryffindors in the family. My sisters take after my mum… Hufflepuffs." Gwen explained.

"I thought your Mum was a Muggle?" I asked.

"Oh, she is. Her personality is Hufflepuff." I said. "Obviously, my Dad was a Gryffindor."

"Wait a minute!" Albus walked up to stand in between James and Gwen. "Gwen _Finnigan. _Is your father's name Seamus?"

"Yeah." Gwen said raising an eyebrow.

"I can't believe I never put two and two together!" I said as I realized who Gwen actually was.

"Yeah! I gotta tell my Dad! He will hit the roof!" Albus said.

"Mine too, in a good way." I said.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Long story, I'll explain later." I said.

Melanie returned with a girl slightly smaller than Gwen with the same hair and dark brown eyes.

"Gryffindor," Melanie greeted, "this is our sister, Emily."

Emily smiled and waved, "What do I play?"

"You can be on James's team, and Melanie can be third base for my team." Gwen said.

I slid over to the second base as Melanie stood at third.

"Alright, can we start playing now?" Al asked.

"Yep… Batter up!" Gwen shouted as she stood on the middle base.

James stood there and raised the bat, with a goofy smile on his face. Gwen brought her hand back and flung the ball at him. James swung out and hit it hard. Fred dived for it, and caught it and threw it to Meghan who touched it to James.

They both looked at Gwen.

"Safe." Gwen said.

"Woohoo!" James shouted.

"Lucky." Meghan said.

Soon after three outs, we were up to bat.

"Alright, what do I do?" Albus said.

"You didn't assign outfield positions?" Gwen asked.

"I'll do it!" Emily said raising her hand.

"Go ahead." said Gwen.

"Alright, I'll pitch. So, who can catch?" Emily said.

"Me." James said.

"And me." Fred said.

"I can try." Lucy said.

"First base-" she pointed to James, "-second base-" she pointed at Fred, "-third base." She pointed to Lucy.

"Who can run, throw, and has really good eyes?" Emily said.

"Albus." They all said at once.

"Okay, Seeker, outfielder." Emily said.

Albus gave her thumbs up and took his spot in the back.

*****

"You're out!" Gwen shouted.

Our team erupted. We beat Team Potter five-four. Meghan and Mitchell stuck their tongues out at James.

When all the cheers and talking died down, I heard clapping. One person clapping. Everyone seemed confused as they listened. I turned to the stands. Guess who was standing there clapping?

"Who's that?" Emily asked.

"That's Scorpius Malfoy." Lucy said.

"Why is he here?" Meghan asked.

"Oi, Scorpius! What'cha doin?" Albus shouted.

Scorpius put his hand up to his ear and shrugged, not hearing what Albus had said.

I motioned him to come down. I jogged over to meet him at the gate.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I heard you guys when I came back early from Hogsmeade. So I decided to come and watch." He said.

"You are so weird." I said.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon."

I blushed slightly and my heart rate quickened a bit as I pulled him by the hand over to the rest of the students.

"I'm sure some of you will know him, but this is Scorpius." I said.

"Hello." He said cheerfully.

"Hi," Emily walked over quickly, "I'm Emily."

"Nice to meet you." He said shaking her head.

I felt a strange pang in my stomach as Emily shook Scorpius's hand.

"So, why'd you come back from Hogsmeade so early?" I asked quickly.

"I got bored of my Slytherin friends. So, I decided to be _weird-_" he glanced over at me, "-and come and say hello to my Gryffindor friends."

"You're a Slytherin, that's quite interesting." Emily said twirling her hair around her finger.

Like she didn't know.

"I'm in Hufflepuff. We have Charms with you." Emily said.

"Oh right." Scorpius said.

She was totally flirting with him! _Do something!_ said a little voce in my head.

"Hey, we don't want to get caught. People are starting to come back from Hogsmeade." I said.

"You're right! Let's get out of here!" Fred said gathering up the white bases.

"See you in Charms, Scorpius." Emily said walking away with Melanie. I glared at her back as she walked past me.

"I saw that." Gwen said.

I scoffed. "Saw what? What are you talking about?" I said in a rush.

Gwen said nothing while smiling and patting my shoulder before walking away with Lucy.

"We'll see you in the common room, Rosie." Albus said.

"You're not going to wait for me?" I asked.

"Nah. I'm going to go write to my Dad." Albus said.

I nodded. He punched Scorpius's shoulder playfully when he passed.

"So, that Hufflepuff girl… Her name was Emily, right?" Scorpius said walking with me.

"Yeah, Emily Finnigan." I said.

"Any relation too…?"

"Gwen's sister." I said.

"But they're in the same year."

"I know. Long story, ask Gwen." I said.

"Okay. Watch it!"

I hadn't noticed where I was walking, and nearly slipped on the icy stairs. I held on to his arm and he had a hold on the back of my coat.

"Whoa, thanks." I said.

"No problem. Didn't want you to fall down the stairs and break something." he said.

"Yeah. How was your Christmas?" I asked.

"My Christmas was great. I had a lot of fun." He said.

"I did too." I said smiling to myself. Should I mention to Scorpius about me and my Mystery Man dancing and talking the night away?

I decided against it. "The ball was great."

"I'm sure it was." He said.

Suddenly, one foot slid from under me. I reflexively grabbed Scorpius's arm, and he put his arm around me waist to keep me up. But his attempt to help me was feeble, for he was slipping on the ice too. We both went down on top of each other.

We lay there for a minute, and then he started laughing. I joined in, unable to keep my mouth closed.

I turned my head to his. "It's really cold."

"Yeah." He said turning his head too.

I could feel myself blushing. It was the only place on my body that was warm.

He smiled, "That's a nice color on you."

Something about that statement made me blush harder while I thought about where I had heard it before...

That's when I realized _how_ close we _really _were. Our faces were about five inches apart … four… three ... two… one-

"Rose?"

I looked up. Lily was standing there, her head tilted slightly in confusion.

I sat up quickly. "Hey, Lily, we just fell on the ice. So be careful."

"Uh-huh." Lily said looking from me to Scorpius as I helped him up.

"Well, we're probably going to catch some kind of magical pneumonia being out here. Let's go inside." Scorpius said.

"What a good idea." I said as Lily nodded and followed.

I don't think she really believed me entirely. But I guess she did save me… Or held me back.

**Eh? I know this took me like two months but it took a lot of thought. I was thinking about doing a sequel. Should I skip right to 5th year or write this story in Scorpius's point of view? It's up to you reviewers! The choice with the most votes wins! Ends when the story is done. Only two chapters left to write! Maybe three :). Anyway, tell me which format you want! **

**See the green button?**

**Click it. (You know you do!)**


	11. January: The Chewed Quill

Chapter 11

January: The Chewed Quill

"_Acchio Pillow!_" Albus flicked his wand and Lucy's pillow cam flying over and landed in front of him.

"Alright!" I dipped my quill in my ink and wrote, "Summoning Charm; check."

Albus had been having trouble with the Summoning Charm, and Lucy and I devoted our weekend to helping him. Lucy has been having trouble with the charm that slows an advancing object.

"Okay, Luce, stand over there." I pointed to the other side of the common room, "and charm Gwen's baseball to slow down in mid-air."

I tossed the baseball we used a couple weeks ago up in the air to catch it. Lucy nodded and brought out her wand. I threw the ball straight out.

"_Impedimenta!_"

The ball didn't slow down much, Lucy ducked and the ball went over her head. Albus was luckily standing behind her and caught it before it broke anything. Lucy sighed.

Albus tossed the ball back, "Let's try it again."

Lucy nodded again. I threw it again.

"_Impedimenta!_"

It didn't slow.

"_IMPEDIMENTA!"_

Right before it hit her face, the ball slowed enough for her to put her hand up and grab it.

"Okay, let's see if you can do it again." I said.

"Oh, come on! I'm starving!" Lucy whined.

I rolled my eyes. Albus pouted his lip behind her.

"Alright, go. I may be down in a bit." I said cleaning up my Charms book.

"Rose! You have to eat." Lucy said.

"Come eat lunch." Albus said.

"I _may_ be there soon." I said again.

They didn't believe me, but left the common room anyway.

"Rosie," my older cousin, Victoire, said walking up to me, "You can't starve yourself."

"I'm not starving myself. I just need to get my stuff together; I'll come eat in a bit." I said.

Victoire smiled slightly while shaking her head, and silently walked out the portrait hole.

I cleared up some of my parchment, and found the bit I was doodling on in Arithmancy this morning. There were little hearts with arrows, unicorns (I like unicorns), a Snitch (I have no idea where that came from, maybe yesterday's lost Quidditch Match), a few little roses, and about a billion sketches of Scorpius's name.

I am loosing my mind. This little, childish crush I have has to stop. Scorpius is supposed to be my friend. That's all he wants to be.

I looked down at my necklace that was now sporting the color pink. I smiled and thought of my Mystery Man. Suddenly, Scorpius's face and Mystery Man's face flooded into my mind at once.

Wonder why both faces came at the same time? Huh…?

Mystery Man really knows how to charm a girl. He said that my blush was a beautiful color on me… Scorpius did too.

_Hang on._

I put the end of the quill in my mouth (a habit of mine when I'm thinking. the more I think, the harder I chew) and sat on my bed. Mystery Man's voice was deep and sent chills up my spine, like Scorpius's. When he complimented me, I blushed. Like what happens with Scorpius. Scorpius told me my necklace was nice in Potions, and so did Mystery Man at the Ball. I caught Scorpius with his hands behind his back in Hogsmeade. I felt he was familiar.

Mystery Man is Scorpius. Scorpius is Mystery Man. Oh my God. _Oh my God! _

He lied about going home for Christmas to keep me from suspecting him. He pulled this off. He likes me, I like him. Maybe love…? He gave me all the roses, this necklace.

_'It it quite beautiful, that rose.'_

Double meaning! My name is Rose!

_Duh, Rose._ said the little voice in my head.

I have to tell someone, but not until I clarify it with him. Wait… How am I going to do that? Just go up to him and say _"Hey, Scorp. I know you're my secret admirer, so why don't you just kiss me?" _

Yeah, right.

I'm gonna have to plan what I have to do.

I removed the quill that was still in my mouth. The end of it was nearly chewed clean off.

OH MY GOD!!!

**Yes!!!! It's almost done!!! Like? Please say if you do. Remember, go to my profile and vote for the format of the sequel. The poll closes soon! Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys! **

**Thank you all for helping Rose and me along the way. **

**Click the green button.**

**Happy Christmas!**


	12. February: Fifteen on Valentine's

Chapter 12

February: Fifteen on Valentine's

I didn't open my eyes as I lay there, in my four-poster. It's February fourteenth… Happy Birthday to ME! It was also Valentine's Day, but that's not as important.

Oh wait, yes it is. Today is the day I confront Scorpius. After I do something for my special day.

I have to get up to get ready for Double Potions, my first class. Lucy was still sleeping, but Gwen was nowhere to be found. My other fourth year roommates were all asleep too.

I got dressed in school robes before walking quietly over to Lucy and shook her slightly.

"Lucy, wake up, we have classes."

Lucy sat bolt upright, she didn't seem to be sleeping.

"Happy Birthday, Rose!" she shouted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROSE!" shouted the rest of my dormitory mates.

I smiled and looked around.

"Lucy!" I accused.

"Was not my idea." Lucy said getting out of her bed, she was fully clothed.

I walked out of the door and shouted, _"Gwendolyn!"_

"Rosie!" Gwen said at the bottom of the stairs. "Happy Birthday!"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I overheard several of your cousins talking about it." Gwen smiled. "So, I got the House together…"

"Oh no." I muttered.

"Happy…" Gwen started.

"BIRTHDAY!" the House shouted appearing from behind couches and armchairs and tables.

"Aw!" I said as Lucy walked up behind me and Albus hugged my shoulders. "You all spoil me!"

"They spoiled us all." Lucy said, probably remembering her birthday.

"They don't spoil me." Albus pouted.

"When's your birthday?" Gwen cocked her head.

"March." Albus said glumly.

"That's next month." Lucy said in a "duh" tone.

"I know, but still." Al said.

"Then we'll celebrate then!" Gwen said happily.

"But we can't have as much as a celebration for you, Rose, because we do have to go to Potions." Albus said.

I thanked everyone that wished me a happy birthday as I walked out of the common room and even in the corridors. Lorcan and Lysander passed me, Melanie and Emily Finnigan must have heard through the grape vine…. Or probably Gwen.

It seemed as though we were the first Gryffindors to reach the class, the other students there were Slytherins. Since Scorpius and I became friends again in this very class, we always sit together. Lucy sits with a random Gryffindor because she's a Potions fanatic and likes show off to other people who don't know it. Albus and Gwen sit together and never pay attention, they're always talking about something or other, no wonder Al is close to failing.

Ugh. This brings up that I'm talking to Scorpius today. It must be today or I'm never going to do it.

I silently slid into my stool next to Scorpius, who was writing on a piece of parchment.

I waved my hand in front of his face.

He sat up and looked at me, I smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" he showed me the parchment.

It said Rose and the letters looked like flames. Like setting wood on fire that spelled out my name.

"Wow. That's so nice. Thank you." I said rolling it up and setting it carefully in my bag.

"I remember from the last few years that your birthday is today. February fourteenth, Valentine's Day." He said.

"Yeah. It's really a rememberable day." I said, "Probably the only reason why my brother remembers it."

"I don't have any siblings." He said. "The only people to remember my birthday are my parents, who were there."

"When's your birthday?"

"May 30th." Scorpius said.

"Oh. Will you be fifteen?" I asked.

He nodded.

I giggled. "I'm older than you."

"Only by a few months." Scorpius said. "I was named after the constellation Scorpius that appears in May."

"Whatever, star boy, the point is," I said smirking, "I'm fifteen now and you're fourteen still."

"Just wait 'till May, I'll get you back." He hit my shoulder playfully.

"I'll still be three months older than you." I said.

He narrowed his eyes as the bell rang and everyone took their seats, waiting for Professor Meadowbrook.

Our little talk lightened up my dreading mood for later today. It doesn't really sound like a big deal, but when you walk up to the boy you're sweet on and tell them that you know they like you… It feels like you're going to explode. Maybe I should ask Fred at the last minute for some Puking Pastilles or some other illness sweet that he has from the shop…

*****

The bell sounded, and the fourth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws clambered out of Charms for break. I walked with Lucy, Al, and Gwen. They were talking and smiling about something, but I wasn't listening. I was trying very hard not to go into hyperventilation.

"Rose?" Lucy's voice rang in my head.

"Yeah. What?" I asked.

"Where should we go for break?" Albus asked.

"I suggested Hagrid's for tea." Lucy smiled (we had introduced Lucy to Hagrid second year, when she stopped being scared of him).

"And since Hagrid creeps me out, I suggested we go outside and see how many unicorn hoof prints we can find in the remainder of snow." Gwen said.

"It is your birthday, so we decided to let you decide." Al said.

Should I tell them about what I know?

"Um, Lucy, how about you and Gwen go look for unicorn hoof prints. Albus, go on to Hagrid's, I'll catch up with you. I have to go do something first." I said.

"Okay." They said together.

I smiled and departed for the other side of the grounds. I knew where he would be…

Scorpius was leaning on a tree by the Black Lake, reading a book. His bag was on the ground next to his crossed feet, opened and the other contents were sprawled out.

"Hey." I said quietly.

He turned his head, his hair swishing in front of eyes. He shook them out of his way, shut his book and smiled.

"Rose, what's up?" he asked.

"I came to see what you were doing." I said.

"I'm just reading this book my parents sent me for Christmas. It's pretty interesting." He said.

"What's it about?" I walked a little closer.

"Quidditch and magic and Quidditch." Scorpius said.

I laughed. "Reckon your Dad picked it out?"

"Probably." He smiled.

_Come ON, Rose! Get it over with!_ My little voice said.

I smiled weakly and pursed my lips.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I pulled out one of my little roses from my bag. "Scorp, do you know what this is?"

"A flower?"

"What kind of flower?"

"A rose. Where are you going with this?"

I took a deep breath and avoided his eyes. "Do you know where I got this rose?"

He pursed his lips and shifted on his feet. "Rose, I have something to tell you."

Maybe I wouldn't have to do this myself. Maybe he would be nice enough to just tell me.

"Yes?"

"Those things you got. You know that necklace," - he pointed to it hanging around my neck-"and all the roses. They were from..."

_Say it, say it, SAY IT!_

"They were all from… me." He said nervously.

Before I could open my mouth to reply, Scorpius spoke again.

"Please believe me; I know it's a _lot_ to take in. You have to know, that everything I wrote on those was true. It was me in the gold mask at the ball, me that taught you how to waltz, all of it was me. I'm sorry I lied to you and please don't be creeped out, I only-"

"_Scorpius!_" I interrupted, he stopped talking. "I really hate to interrupt that really sweet and thrilling story, but I know all of this."

"You do? You're not creeped out?"

"Yes and not at all. I think what you did was very traditional and lovely. No one has ever done ever done something like this to me before." I said with a slight smile.

"Wow… I don't know what to say." He said.

I kissed his cheek softly. "You could just say that. For the record, I like you too."

"_Yes!_"

I turned my head to quiet sound from nowhere. I looked at Scorpius, he shrugged. I walked to another tree and gasped.

"Albus Severus _Potter!_" I shouted.

"I'm sorry! I wanted to see of this would work out!" he defended.

"What?" I asked.

"Scorp told me." Al said.

"You were in on this?!" I accused rather loudly.

"I'm not the only one to blame!" He put his hand on the other side of the tree and pulled Gwen out.

"Gwen! You were too?! Since when?!"

"The ball." The said wearily.

I exhaled and turned to Scorpius, he shrunk down a bit.

"Well, this is a momentous occasion! C'mon, let's go tell Lucy who's gonna go tell everyone!" Gwen said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Hagrid's." Gwen and Al said as it should be apparent.

"Right. We'll catch up with you." I said.

They rolled their eyes and sighed, but ran off in Hagrid's Hut's direction.

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"I want to say something first." I said.

He nodded his head on encouragement.

I held out the rose that was still in my hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Scorpius." I said.

He smiled and put his hand on it.

"Happy Birthday Rose."

**EEEEEEE!!!!! I am seriously squeeling with delight!!! I love this chapter!! So, this is your last chance to vote for the sequel format on my profile. Only one more chapter to go! Hope you loved it and please review!! I need them to finish it!! Love you all!!!! :)**


	13. June: Together the Weasleys Stand

Chapter 13

June: Together the Weasleys Stand

I slammed my trunk closed and stood up, looking around the almost empty dormitory. Lucy was lying on her bare four-poster bed, and Gwen was stroking the hangings (which, in my opinion, are terribly ugly).

"I'm gonna miss this place for two months." Lucy said.

"Yeah. When you guys see me next, I'll be fifteen." Gwen said. "My birthday's in July."

"Who said we won't see you over the holiday?" I asked.

Gwen shrugged. "You might not before my birthday."

I rolled my eyes at the specifics. Who cares if I see her before or after her actual birth date? As long as I see her to celebrate. She deserves the same torture the rest of us got for our birthdays. She finally gave Albus a kiss on the mouth for his birthday. I guess that's not torture for him, more torture for us. James took a picture and put on the notice board. _That's _torture.

"Well, good bye, dormitory." Gwen said.

"Yeah… See you again in two months." Lucy said.

We clunked down the stairs into the common room. The family was waiting for us. By family I mean my _entire_ family.

"Bye Gwen." I said.

"Bye guys. Bye Al." Gwen smiled. "See you on the train."

Albus blushed and waved. Gwen blew him a kiss and walked out the portrait whole. He blushed harder and fell backwards on the sofa.

"Okay, are we all here?" James asked.

"Let's check, shall we?" Victoire said. "Potters?"

James, Albus, and Lily raised they're hands.

"Dominique and Louis?"

They raised they're hands.

"Molly and Lucy?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and raised her hand with her sister.

"Fred and Roxanne?"

"Fred's not here." Roxanne said.

"Then where the heck is he?" Victoire asked.

"Here!" Fed panted running down the boys' staircase.

"Okay." Victoire continued, "Rose and Hugo?"

I raised my hand and Hugo raised his while he yawned with boredom.

"And Teddy is here." Teddy said. "Let's go."

"Why do we do this again?" Lucy asked.

I shrugged. "To make sure we don't forget anyone, I guess. It sure helped when we were first years."

Lucy agreed and pulled Albus off the couch. I grabbed his trunk from the floor. He groaned.

"I don't wanna go home!"

"Why not? Don't you want to see your parents?" I asked as the others started filing out.

"No!" Albus said.

"You know you miss them." Lucy said. "Even though you're fifteen you can still love your family."

"I know." He put an arm around each of us as we walked down stairs.

"Wow, Albus, you sure no how to get girls." Scorpius was standing at the bottom of the staircase smirking.

"Shut up." Albus said.

I rolled my eyes and gave Scorpius a hug. We've been together since Valentine's.

"I missed you." He muttered.

"Missed you more."

"Not possible."

"Scorpius." Said an unknown voice.

We both turned to the voice behind him. It was Troy, standing there with an unknown Slytherin girl. I glared at him, the girl glared back.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you coming with us? Or are you sitting with the Gryffindors?" Troy spat the name like it was poison.

Lucy had to hold on to Albus's shoulder pretty tight to keep him from punching him square in his jaw.

"I'll be with you in a minute." He said.

Troy and the girl turned, she was muttering. "Never thought I'd see the day when a Malfoy was friends with Weasleys. Filthy half-bloods."

This time, there was nothing anyone could do. Lucy was very offended anytime someone mentioned her blood. Her mother was Muggle born.

"Do you want to say that to my face, snake?" Lucy asked menacingly.

The girl turned, throwing eye-daggers at Lucy. "What are you gonna do about it, Weasley?"

"Didyme, don't-" Troy began.

"Shut up, Troy!" Didyme hissed.

"Didyme Zambini." Albus whispered behind me.

Scorpius nodded. Zambini?

Lucy's hand reached into one of her pockets for her wand. "I dare you to say that again."

Didyme laughed darkly. "Like any of you Weasley's would have the guts to do anything."

"Oh yeah?" Lucy asked.

Didyme rolled her eyes and turned around, almost bumping into – who I didn't notice had collected there until now – my cousins. Every single one of them.

Didyme took a step back. Molly looked down at her.

"What were saying about us?" she asked with a false-sweet voice.

"Uh, I… Er… Wasn't…" she stammered.

"No," Fred said, "Let's not make her say it again."

"We'll just see what happens when she sticks around." James said threateningly.

"Yeah, because, when you mess with one Weasley," I said as Albus and I stepped next to Lucy, "You mess with us all."

"Let's go Troy." Didyme said grabbing his arm and sprinting out of the entrance hall with their trunks.

"Catch up with you later!" Scorpius shouted, laughing slightly.

"Nice job!" Al gave James a friendly punch in the arm.

"Yeah, really, I think you scared them." Scorpius said.

"That's the plan." Dominique said.

"Having a huge family does have its perks." I said walking between Scorpius and Victoire.

We made it to the train, and we all split to separate compartments. Lucy was pretty excited about her encounter with Didyme, she said it was exhilarating. Whatever that means. Lucy needs to write her own dictionary.

"Lucky for you that we were there, Luce." Molly said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Lucy gave her sister a hug.

When she came back, we were looking at her, blinking.

"What?" she asked closing the door and the train started to move.

"You just gave Molly a hug. A _genuine_ hug." I said.

"_Molly!_" Albus said.

"I know. Sometimes, you never see it, but Molly can forget her evilness and show some love. I am her baby sister." Lucy said.

Albus had his bottom lip sticking out, pouting. "I want to go give _my _baby sister a hug now."

"Lucy, you are awesome. Just keep spreading the love!" Scorpius said. Lucy rolled her eyes.

Didyme and Troy walked by, Didyme staring darkly at us. Lucy smiled and waved.

"I think she's got it in for you." Albus said.

"Probably. Oh well, makes it that much more fun." Lucy said.

"You know, they pick prefects next year." I said.

"You're going to get that badge." Lucy said.

"Doesn't have to be me. It can be any other up-coming-fifth year." I said shrugging.

"You." They all said at once.

"There are two! It can be anyone, even Albus!" I said.

"Even me? What?" Al asked.

Someone knocked on the door. Gwen was waving at us smiling. Albus smiled and opened it.

"It could be Gwen." I said.  
"What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said.

"Prefects." Lucy said.

"Oh. Prefects are so… they're busy all the time. I'd rather not be one." She said sitting with Albus.

"Thank you!" Lucy said.

"Well, even if two of you do get to be one, I still have a chance." Scorpius shrugged.

Two other voices filtered into my compartment.

"Rose! I hear you're dating a Slytherin!" Lorcan said.

"Yeah! Malfoy, right?" Lysander said.

Scorpius cleared his throat. Lorcan and Lysander went white.

"Hope you two are happy!" they said before rushing off.

"Well, I think that went well." I said.

"Yeah, they still have Lucy." Albus said.

"Shut up!" she hissed. "They need girls that like _them,_ preferably not me."

The train clattered all day down to King's Cross in London. I immediately spotted my ginger-haired family standing there, in all their glory. I also spotted Teddy's grandma, Andromeda Tonks, standing among them.

We all got out of the train pulling our trunks behind us. I stopped and pulled on Scorpius's hand. I had to say goodbye before my dad catches me with him. He'll hit the roof if he catches me holding hands with any Slytherin, let alone a Malfoy.

"I'll miss you so much; you have to write to me everyday." I said.

"I promise. I'll make sure my dad doesn't get a hold on them." He said.

"Mine too. I have to go; my parents are going to be worried." I gave him one last hug and watched him walk away.

I gave him a small wave and smile when he turned back; he returned one before turning back around. Making my way back over, I heard a shout that I thought we got rid of hours ago.

"I'm not done with you Weasleys!" Didyme shouted.

I looked at her. "Haven't you learned your lesson? You coming and making fun of us isn't going to do anything."

"I don't understand at all what Scorpius sees in you. You know, he used to like me."

"Oh yeah? Well-" someone out their hand on my shoulder.

"What's going on, Rose?" my mom was standing behind me, gazing at Didyme.

"Your mommy's coming to save you? That's so sweet." Didyme said in false sweetness.

"You wish your mommy was here to save you." I said smirking. Wherever my mum goes, my dad is right on her heels. And when he really needs it, my uncle comes too.

"Is there a problem?" my dad asked putting a hand on my other shoulder and an arm around my mum. My Uncle Harry walked slowly over, eyeing the situation.

Didyme's eyes widened. "Whoa… You're-you…"

"No dad, no problem." I said. Having two-thirds of the Golden Trio for parents has its perks, plus having Harry Potter as an uncle.

Albus linked his arm in mine and spoke waving. "Bye Didyme."

She glared fiercely at us and stomped away. I high-fived Albus and leaned against the form of my mother.

"You know, we do have to get home." She said.

"Right." I turned around, "C'mon, Albus, I'll race you."

"You're so gonna loose." Albus said.

"I've been practicing." I shrugged.

"Go!"

I pushed my legs from under me, Al already slightly ahead of me. I stuck my leg out, he stumbled.

"Rose! You're cheating!" Albus called.

"Told you I've been practicing!"

I was well ahead of him, he was shouting at me.

"You never told me where to end!"

"I know!"

"Rose!"

I laughed, rounding on the rest of our family. Most of them cheering me on.

"Go, Rose, _go!_" Lucy shouted.

I kept running, avoiding people and their trolleys. I just really wanted to know how long it would take Albus to run out of breath or catch up with me. I stopped by platform one to catch my breath. Albus ran right into my back, knocking me to the ground.

"I win." I said under him.

"Whatever." He said.

"Al, stop suffocating your cousin and let's go." Aunt Ginny said.

He helped me up. "You are so a cheater."

"I guess I'll stick to academics and Quidditch, then. Ditch running, eh?" I said.

"Please." He said laughing.

My dad pulled my trunk behind him and smiled at me.

"Having fun?"

"Oh yeah." I said. He put his around my shoulders and we walked towards the parking lot.

I think that my Hogwarts life has really turned around. One: My best friend turned into a real peeve. Two: he turned back into a really good friend. Three: he became my boyfriend. I wonder if McGonagall will keep the ball going every year. I hope, it's so much fun. I can waltz now.

"Have a good year?" Mum asked in the car.

"Yeah. I did." I said smiling to myself. Hugo gave me a questioning look, but I didn't care. I was to busy tracing Scorpius's name on the car window.

**DONE!!!!! Finished with 13 chapters!!! I know it skipped a few months, but there wasn't anything else to fill them. Thanks to all you readers who voted on the sequel, the winner is... "Go straight to 5th year."!!!! Cool, I'm happy!!! XD Please review and tell me about how you liked this story. It took forever to write, I had a little block at the end of this one. **

**Thanks for helping Rose and I through, you all rock!!!**

**~AprilFlowers96**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Dear Readers of _Fire and Ice _and its sequel,

After reading the story over and over, I've noticed that my writing style has changes _a lot_ since I started and finished it. So, with much deliberation and thought, I've decided to rewrite it and (if I get that far) its sequel (thought there are only two chapters).

There will be only a couple major changes to the story. One: it will take place in their sixth year instead of fourth. Two: Rose and Scorpius will hate each other instead of being friends. I've just find writing Rose/Scorpius more fun if they hate each other in the beginning. Don't worry, they'll still get together. Also, there will be a few small changes here and there, but the plot won't alter too much. There still will be a Masquerade. That's my favorite part and it will not change.

I have one more reason for this rewrite. I've been very inaccurate in the ages of the Weasley/Potter cousins. I've found there is _no possible way _for all of them to be at Hogwarts at one time. Since at the end of the Epilogue, Victoire is a 7th year while Rose, Albus, and Scorpius are just starting, Hugo and Lily are the same age, and Teddy is already graduated! I can't believe I didn't realize this before I started _Fire and Ice _the first time.

So, I will hope all you fans of this story will move on to read the rewrite. I'll also be changing the title, so please look out for _Eyes on Fire. _And, _Fire and Ice _and _An Icy Fire _will be deleted within a week.

Thank you!

AprilFlowers96 (Emma)


End file.
